Shades of a soul
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Yami was walking back home on a cold and raining night, when on his way he found a boy crying. He held the boy while he claimed to be alone... but was impressed when he found out a linking with him... Yami never thought he would meet someone like him. Y/Y
1. Act I

Lily: Okay, so here I am again!! ^_^

Bakura: DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MORE FICS TO WORRY ABOUT?!

Iris (Lily's yami): O_o geez, I think I'm deaf now...

Lily: *sweatdrop* Yes, Bakura-sama, I DO have more fics to worry about... But I won't waste an idea, ok?!

Bakura: Hmph... go tell that to your reviewers... *motions to a crowd of people who got out of other fandoms just to hurt her... BADLY*

Lily: O_O EEK!! I PROMISE TO CONTINUE THE OTHER FICS! I SWEAR!!

Reviewers/Readers from random fandoms: ¬¬U

Lily: I should begin now... *sweatdrops*

****

Disclaimer: Oh well... I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ¬¬U *sniffs* I wish I did though... So I could make Yami and Yugi get together and I could get Bakura to kill Anzu... *grins* Nice idea...

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. Don't like it? Simply, don't read it!! The couple is Yugi/Yami, so you've been warned.

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, /__/ is Yugi to Yami, and //__// means Yami to Yugi.

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **I **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

The day was rainy, the night was cold. No one stayed out in the horrible weather, and everyone hurried home just as the evening started. Without an umbrella or raincoat, the figure walked through the lonely and deserted streets, not really minding it at all.

Yami Muoto walked around towards home, the blonde bangs falling over his eyes, keeping the ruby flames that were the pools of his eyes from view. Wearing black leather (A/N: I'm not drooling... I'm not... I'm.... not... *drools*) pants, and a warm black jeans jacket, within a black shirt under, the 16-year-old walked home hugging his arms, trying to keep the warmth part of his being.

The crown of purple and black that was his hair was totally wet, however he didn't really tried to get out of the rain. The soft drops of water fell on his skin freely, but his only attempt was to keep warm. Not to be dry. It was useless.

His day was, as all seemed to be, boring. Going to school, facing his stalker (A/N: You might know who the person is...), going home, going out of home and staying with his friends until evening... His days were all the same.

He walked through a very beautiful path that leaded to his big house. Trees were at his left and right, and his only light was the one the full moon gave him through the wet leaves of the big trees that surrounded him. This was, indeed, a shortcut that happened to be near the park, but was a better and sweeter way to get to his cold house.

The wind blew the leaves on the trees around him, and a soft whistle reached his ears. It sure was cold. Oh yeah, sure is. And he couldn't help the wetness of his being right now, and that didn't help.

Then he heard it. A low and sweet sound, that heard by a very sensible person would break its heart. The little sound making its way to his ears was nothing more than soft sobs coming from someone within the mess of trees around him.

The sound seemed to come... from somewhere just a little further his path. Curious about who would be out in this cold and wet night, and finally feeling able to 'change' his day at least a little, Yami walked a little faster forward, looking left and right for any sight of someone around.

When he was halfway his path through the trees, Yami heard it again. After a short while with its stop, he heard the little sound of sobbing again. He walked silently but quickly towards the person, and when he was beside a very old, and the biggest tree there, he sensed the person's presence. Just on the other side of where he was standing.

Walking carefully, he turned around and spotted a glimpse of a hair. Strange... its color was the same as his own.

Coming closer, he heard the killing sobs again. They were so low, but they could melt one's heart and hurt one's soul easily, for they seemed like child's sobs. So sweet and soft. When he was finally able to see the person, he felt as he was hallucinating.

It was like a petite form of himself, with the tri-colored hair and golden bangs... And the little look-alike was there, sobbing, hugging his knees, and face buried between his arms.

"Are you... okay...?" he said in no more than a whisper, afraid of scaring the child. The little one did look up... and Yami was once more caught by surprise. Those big violet eyes were slightly red of crying, but held such... purity and innocence he had never seen before. The school's loner and silent boy stood there, lost in pools of violet, watching the little form that sat just ahead of him, for no more than mere seconds.

The little one then looked surprised, and more tears fell down his face, the milky-colored skin reflecting with the raindrops in the moonlight, and his cheek, so smooth-like, were also wet from tears. He muttered something Yami couldn't hear, and once again buried his face on between his arms and cried.

"What...?" he asked, kneeling in front of the boy, curiosity and concern making their way to his own eyes. The boy looked at him again, and wiped his tears.

"I'm alone." He muttered in a sweet but sad voice, looking at the ground. "I'm... all alone." He said, and looked at Yami, who happened to be taken back by his answer. He was alone?

"What do you mean?" he asked again, but it was a mistake.

"I'm alone! No one cares, and no one will! I'll just... stay alone... till the end!" he blurted out, and more tears made their way down his cheek, and he began to shake. Yami shook his head and mentally snapped himself for making the boy cry more. He held his hand out and touched the boy's cheek, muttering a low 'shh...'.

"You're not alone. I'm... here." He said, and the boy looked at him, eyes so full of amusement mixed with his own innocence that made him look really cute. Yami did not know why he was there, and why he was trying to make the boy calm down and stop crying, but something in the boy had drawn him there, and something in him was making him want to immediately comfort him.

The boy extended out his arms in a pleading way for Yami to hug him. The childish look on his face made Yami smile and do so, holding him close to his body. The boy sniffed his scent, and closed his eyes. Yami just stayed there, his chin touching the boy's head, sensing the sweet perfume that came from the boy, not having idea why he was right there.

"Why... are you here?" came the voice of the boy, asking the one question Yami did not know how to answer.

"I don't know." Yami answered sincerely, and closed his eyes, keeping the boy close. The rain continued to fall, and the boy no longer sniffed, or didn't look like was going to cry again. They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, but was nothing more than a few minutes.

Finally releasing the boy, Yami let go of him and looked into his eyes. Before he could say or even think on saying anything to him, the boy drew closer and touched his lips with his own, in a simple and innocent gesture. The simple "kiss" made Yami's eyes go wide, and the boy, after pulling away, smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered, and leaned again against Yami's warmth, hugging his chest, while the taller boy stayed there, surprised and amazed.

"I don't feel so alone anymore." He whispered, and out of nowhere, sniffed. "I'm sorry." he said, and that sure drifted Yami out of his trance.

"Why?" he asked, after all the only thing the boy did was give him a peck on the lips. The simple gesture wouldn't get Yami mad at him... it only surprised him.

"I thought it would drive you away." The boy replied. "Everyone goes away from me."

'If you keep doing that out of nowhere, it sure will keep happening.' The thought echoed in Yami's mind.

"I have to go..." Yami said, but before he could get up, the boy had gripped his wrist.

"Don't... please, don't... leave me..." he said in his little voice, and Yami didn't know what to do.

"I... I... have to..." he said.

/Please don't leave... I don't want you to go away like everybody does..../ came the voice in Yami's mind, and that surprised him.

He quickly got up, and looked down at the boy, crystalline tears making their way down the boy's face once more. It startled him. The boy had gotten into his mind somehow, and he was scared.

"Don't... leave me..." the boy whispered again, and Yami looked away.

"I have to go." He said, and left, heading home, not really looking back.

Getting home, Yami headed to his room. There, he grabbed some clean clothes, and headed to the bathroom. After cleaning and drying himself, he got back to his room, and let himself fall on the comfort of his bed.

Thoughts of the unknown boy from before came to his mind, and he was totally curious about him. He didn't know whom he was, the reason why he was there, and why... he kept saying that he was alone. He couldn't be all alone. No one is... right?

Yami closed his eyes. He didn't even know his name. And he now thought it was foolish of him of going away like that, when the boy pleaded him to stay. But no... he had gotten _into his mind_. And that wasn't.... normal.

The next day, the rain had stopped. At the same time as the previous day, Yami headed the same way through the trees, but...

He heard no sobbing, or saw no little boy. He was disappointed.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: Well.... strange. ^^U But **review!!**

Iris: We need to know if we should continue.

Lily: If enough people tell me to do so... I will!! ^_^ But you have to **review**... Okay? See ya then!


	2. Act II

Lily: Yayayayayay!! Thanks for reviewing, people!! I really thought the idea for this ficcie was good... so it wasn't like I wasn't going to update even though people wouldn't review.

Iris: Yeah, right...

Lily: =P But I'm REALLY glad people liked it ^^

Reviewers:

__

flowa - ^^U I have this thing on making my YY/Y fics somehow sad, dun I? Actually... it's just the 2nd YY/Y that I do sad things ^^U

Iris: You should stop...

Lily: ^^U Yeah, I'm with you...

__

DaughterofDeath - Okay, done!!

__

Flowers - I really must stop writing sad stuff ;_; it makes myself sad... ^^ Here's the new chapter!

__

tyrell - Thanks! Oh, and no, Grandpa is not dead... but I can't say much, you've gotta read!!

__

tonifasic - lol, good!! Nice to see my wish was accomplished! YAY!!

__

Yelene-ryudream - I'm glad to know it was interesting!! You know, I just simply love this fic... ^___^

Iris: Dun mind her, she's nuts...

__

Kay B. Toyas - *big sweatdrop* Yeah, I agree... I should definitely stop punishing poor Yugi ^^U Doesn't even look like he's my fav character, I luv him even more than Yami!! *hugs her Yugi plushie*

__

Danski - I'm glad to know my fic makes people happy!! ^__^ This one shall bring you more happiness... hopefully! ^^

__

Renoirkmk - I updated soon as you requested! ^_~ Hope you like! AND THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVS LIST!! ^^ I really appreciate it!

__

Hikari Yamasa - *laughs evilly* Aren't I evil? That was a cliffhanger... And I didn't even notice!!

Iris: -_-U Hopeless

Lily: ^^U Here's the chapter you wanted

__

SoulDreamer - It shall get even more interesting! Thanks for reviewing!

__

Sakura_Chan - Thanks for such a nice review!! ^^ I made a cliffhanger back there, didn't I? *sweatdrop* Uh, gomen, you'll see what happens to Yugi in here!! Or maybe no... =P Should I keep the secret?

__

Yami's Tenshi - Yeah, you know, I agree with you... such bad, bad, bad Yami... *sighs* Oh, and no offence taken!! ^^ I don't get offended easily! And your review didn't offend me in any way ^__^

__

ChaosDragon - Thanks, here's the new chapter for you!

__

Unica - OMS (you say Oh my God, I say "Oh my Shinigami"... dun mind me, Duo (GW) obsessed fangirl XD)!! It's good to know I helped you!! ^^ Hope you like the chapter

__

Lizzie: Thanks for reviewing, and let's see what you thinks of this chapter ^^

__

radfel - THANKS!! ^^ lol, original? ^___^ Here's the new chapter... you have no idea how this is going... *smirks evilly*

__

Pretenna - I'm glad you liked!! ^^ I did, read below! =P

__

YumeTakato - ^^U lol

__

dark fairy - O_O;; Here's the new chapter!! *whacks Bakura with her sword sheat*

Bakura: @_@

Lily: *grins triumphant*

__

yugi's dragon friend - Thank you, and here's the new chapter ^_^

Lily: Now, we shall begin this chapter! And OH MY SHINIGAMI!! O.o I never thought I'd get so much reviews for _one_ chapter!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!

****

Disclaimer: Well, guess what? Yeah, no own, so no sue... Kazuki-sama owns it, not me... AND HE SHALL BE WORSHIPPED CAUSE OF THAT!! *bows to "Master Kazuki-sama"*

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. Don't like it? Simple, don't read it!! The couple is Yugi/Yami, so you've been warned. Oh, and... ANZU BASHING in this chapter. *smirks* Sorry, I couldn't help it...

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, /__/ means Yugi to Yami, and //__// means Yami to Yugi.

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **II **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Yami sat on his desk, gazing out of the window, as the teacher had given them a break after a horrible session of hard-killing work. The rain fell down on the glass, Yami's lost and sorrowful gaze looking at each raindrop that made its way to the cool surface of the window.

He kept thinking about the boy, his eyes slightly narrowing in thought, still wondering about him. He wished he could see him again... but last night he couldn't find him. His eyes had been lost and unfocused since then.

His friends looked at him strangely, thinking on what would drive Yami so away from the world around him. Sure he was quiet, sure he drifted himself from the others... But he has been a little too much silent lately. He hasn't even moved at all since the first class!

"Yami, what's wrong?" his closer friend Seto Kaiba asked, and when Yami's gaze kept lost, he sighed, glaring at his friend. "Yami, what is wrong?" he asked more firmly this time.

"Earth to Yami, are you there?!" Bakura asked, waving his hand in front of his face, finally getting some progress and making Yami come back from "Lala Land" (A/N: I like the term, dun mind me ^^U).

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked, eyes still slightly narrowed, unfocused.

"You seem troubled Yami, is something wrong?" asked Mai, the only girl in the group (A/N: Why did I mind putting her in?... Oh well, guess someone had to be caring in there).

"I'm fine..." he answered, looking back out of the window.

Malik, the last one of the group, looked through the window too, trying to see anything amusing that would drift Yami from Earth.

"Dude, look at that hot girl walking on da street! I bet Yami's been looking at her the whole time!" Malik said smirking. Bakura walked to his side, and saw the girl, then rolled his eyes.

"Man, that's Chris... I wouldn't talk like that if I were you..." Bakura said, while Seto gritted his teeth.

"You'd better watch your tongue, Malik..." he whispered menacingly, and Malik sweatdropped.

"Heh, sorry Seto, I didn't recognize your girl from here..." he tried to apologize, and the CEO just glared at him.

Yami ignored all their ranting, and just kept looking through the window, the rain getting harder by the seconds. Looked like... the day he met the boy.

'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' he thought, blinking his eyes, trying to keep the confusion away.

'Cause you're curious to know more about him. He intrigues you.' His inner voice replied, and he sighed. Meanwhile, Mai looked at him, studying his very actions, the lost glance.... the eyes narrowed, wondering somewhere else...

"Awww, I know! I got it!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. All the 4 boys looked at her.

"You do?" asked Seto, and she nodded, and ruffled Yami's hair.

"He's got someone!! And can't keep his thoughts off of the person!!" she giggled, and Yami raised one eyebrow.

"I don't get it." Malik said, rubbing his head. Bakura hit him on the back of his head. "Ouch! Hey!!"

"She meant he's in love, dumbass." Bakura hissed, and Malik's eyes showed understanding. (A/N: lol, didn't I make Malik stupid in here? ^^U Oh well, I know nothing about him anyway...) Yami just sighed, and shook his head, looking back at the outside. Mai blinked.

"What? I'm wrong?" she asked, and Bakura hit his forehead, while Malik nodded vehemently, Seto crossing his arms.

"Looks like it." Seto answered, and Mai pouted.

"So, are you going to tell us or what, Yami?" Bakura asked, crossing his arms in annoyance, but the teen just sighed. Everyone sighed as well.

"Feel free to tell us anytime you want then..." Seto said and walked away, the others following him.

'I wish I could see him again... Maybe today...' he kept thinking, until he heard someone calling out his name.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIII!!!" came the annoying voice, and whoever was near winced, feeling suddenly very sorry for poor Yami Muoto.

This one whimpered silently to himself, while looking up at the annoying girl now standing beside him, a bright smile on her face, ready to throw herself at him at the first chance she got.

"What is it, Anzu?" Yami asked annoyed, while Malik and Bakura's snickers could be heard in the background, and Seto sighed.

"You seem sooooo distant today, what's the problem?" she asked, while titling her head to the side in what she thought was a cute way.

"That...." Yami began, wanting to kill her there and now. "Is not of your business." He replied, looking away.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked again in that annoying tone of voice of hers, totally ignoring (or missing) his reply. "You know, you could always share... With your friends' support, you'll be feeling much better. Nothing works better than friendship and..."

'Gods, doesn't she ever _stop_?' Yami asked himself.

'Won't she ever _shut up_?!' his inner voice replied, and Yami felt like dying there. It could be a good way out...

The whole depressing Friday seemed rainy and cold, the autumn wind trying to blow one's bones away, freezing one's heart to death. The rain seemed to never stop, as if the clouds wanted to cry their sorrows away.

Yami, bored, depressed and frustrated, walked through the same path that evening, knowing that it was not to get home earlier... Just because of _him_. His eyes wondered around hopeful, the lost glance wanting to be found again in the amethyst eyes of the stranger he had met before.

He stopped by the big oak tree where he had first talked to the boy. He had an umbrella this time, he knew better than walk around pleading for some illness to come and get him.

He touched the trunk of the tree, his thoughts filling his being with too many emotions at once. Hope, curiosity, frustration, anguish... His eyes were so dull cause he once again didn't find the boy, he was ready to leave, when...

He heard someone giggling behind him. His eyes wondered up, slight startled. He turned around slowly, his mind and heart willing the very same thing. He spotted his object of curiosity and... affection?... staring up at him, meeting his ruby eyes just as he got sight of his own amethyst ones.

The boy's eyes shone with a strange glow, some unknown bliss, and Yami found himself smiling down at him. Yami was taken back when the boy hugged him tightly, his head resting on his chest, arms around his middle. Yami blinked a little, then the boy looked up at him, smiling, eyes watery.

"You... came back..." he whispered, hugging Yami again.

The taller of the two smiled again, hugging the boy himself, feeling the same thing drawing him to the boy, the umbrella laying on the mudded ground, the wind caressing his cheek, along with the soft raindrops.

"I never said I wouldn't. You're the one who came back to me." he smiled, and felt the boy hug him tightly. He didn't mind it. Not now.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: So, what do you think?

Iris: I liked it ^^

Lily: Well aibou, I didn't quite ask you... I know you did.

Iris: Basically my opinion has no value for you?

Lily: Well, basically.... no.

Iris: Hush ¬¬U

Lily: ^^U Anyway, please **review**, okay? I need them to stimulate me!! I neeeeeeeed revieeeeeeeewwwwss...

Iris: *thinks she needs therapy*

Yami: *has been thinking that since he met Lily*

Yugi: ^^U

Lily: ¬¬U Is it some kind of conspiracy?

Yami&Iris: *shake head*

Lily: Good!

Yami: *mutters something under his breath*

Lily: What was that?

Yami&Yugi: *sweatdrop*

Lily: Ah well... -_-U Damned yamis...

Yami&Iris: HEY!


	3. Act III

Lily: Oh my, oh my! ^^ Here's the new chapter! You guys have nooooo idea how much I love writing this ficcie!! ^___^

Yami: *sweatdrop* Had she had... huh... any kind of sugary today?

Iris: Well... *looks at her watch* It's 10:30 AM... The only thing she got was coffee... Oh Ra..

Lily: ^___^

Bakura: I've told you A HUNDRED TIMES!! Do. Not. Let. Lily. Near. Caffeine. Or. Sugary!

Lily: ;_; But that's my life!!

Bakura: So what? Maybe you can get sane.

Lily: ¬¬U Look, when I'm at school, I'm sane... I'm just insane everywhere else!!

Yugi: Wow, _that's_ good to hear... -_-U

Ryou: O_o;; I never thought Yugi could be sarcastic...

Yugi: *sweatdrop* Of course I can!!

Lily: ^^U Ah well, let's go to the reviewers notes!

__

Danski - ARIGATOU FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAV AUTHORS LIST!! ^__^ I feel sooooo loved!! *sniffs* I never thought I'd have so many people liking my work ^-^ Thanks!! *ahem* You liked the fluff, huh? Well, there'll be some cute scenes in here... I think you'll like it ^^

__

Kay B. Toyas - I'm with you, Yami is a dork...

Yami: HEY!! You're the author(ess, btw =P), you're making me dork, I'm not a dork!!

Lily: Heh, sorry then ^^;; But you're clueless...

Yami: Be quiet

Lily: Heh... *ahem* Anyway, this chapter may not be so fluffy... But wait until the next update *winks*

__

flowa1 - Yeah, so so so happy ^.^ Yugi is the most kawaii person I've ever seen!! YOU'RE TOO CUTE!! *glomps Yugi*

Yugi: ^^;;

Yami: ¬¬

Lily: oops, heh *releases him* Gomen, Yami...

__

Flowers - Aww, dun cry ^__^ This is going to get more fluffy, and you've gotta be ready for it *giggles* Thanks, I'm glad you like my fic so much!

__

Lizzie - Here's the new update, and I hope you like it!! ^^ *ahem* But... YEAH, ANZU MUST DIEEE!!! *grabs her _cool_ sword, and flies away with her dark wings, smirking all the way*

Bakura: ........... And I'm the psycho one...

__

Pretenna - yay, cookie!!! *eats it* ARIGATOU!!! ^^ Thanks for putting me on your favs list, and here's a new fluff chapter for yez!!

__

Ishtars riot girl - Oh, thank you thank you!! I'm glad you like it *smiles* *giggles* No need to thank me, your fic is just funny and cool!! ^^ Hope you like the chapter

__

Yami's Tenshi - My SHINIGAMI!! THANK YOU!!

Yami: -_-U Please, do not worship her like that... She feels rather...

Lily: *eyes are shining and ego is boosted*

Yami: Darn it...

Lily: Anyway, I think you might like this chapter, and you're just going to absolutely love the next one ^_~ Heh, not wanting to spoil... But it's gonna be the major fluffiness!! And ooooohh.... O.o Yez loose sleep? That's bad!! *gives you a Yugi plushie* Now you shall sleep better ^.^ Oooohhh, and about Anzu... *smirks* Oh c'mon, you know you don't like her... You see... Watch the episodes and be aware of all her Friendship talks... See the Anzu/Yami hints, and the Anzu/Yugi hints (Yes, that's one of the reasons why I dun like her... Stupid I know, but meh =P)... Try listening CLOSELY to every word of friendship she says.... SHE'S JUST PLAIN ANNOYING, I TELL YEZ!! I know your heart have a lil space labeled "Anzu Mazaki" for you to hate her... Just watch closely, lol, ok? And... I LOVE YUGI TOO!! *is about to glomp Yugi but Yami gives her the worst murderous glare ever seen* *sweatdrops*

__

Shawna - I guess this was a quick update for you? ^_~ You didn't sound stupid, I myself took a long time to find out what "aibou" means... _Flowers_ already answered that for yez (Thanks for helping), but I'm gonna help anyway ^^ _Aibou_ means partner, that's why Yami calls Yugi that, because they're partners, you know? Example: Iris is my baka yami. She is my aibou. Which is not a good thing...

Iris: ¬¬ Another example: Lily is my aibou, and I'm friggin' cursed to be trapped with her for a loooooong time...

Lily: C'mon, you know you love me...

Iris: ... Yeah, right...

Lily: ^.^ *lol* Anyway, here's a new chp for yez

__

This-Means-War - Yeah.... more now.... lol ^-^ And nice pen-name...

Lily: Anyway... I'VE GOT BIG NEWS FOR YOU!!! ^__^ You guys may know I **love** YY/Y... hehehe, but I've got brand-new news for you guys! And you may be very happy!

Yami: JUST DAMN SAY IT!!

Lily: O.o okay, okay, geez... *ahem* I've got a YY/Y sitey!!!!!! ^___^ If you guys could _please_ go there, and enjoy all the pics, and sign the GuestBook... I'd appreciate it!!! ^__^ The site ison my bio... And I hope you like it!!!

****

Disclaimer: Bakura, do the honors...

Bakura: NO OWN, NEVER WILL!! SO SHUT UP!!

Lily: ^^ That's my Bakura!! *glomps him*

Bakura: _Your_ Bakura? Hah!! Keep dreaming!! *throws her to the ground*

Lily: Oww... ¬¬U

Bakura: *smirks*

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. Don't like it, don't read it!! The couple is Yugi/Yami, so no complaining...

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, /__/ means Yugi to Yami, and //__// means Yami to Yugi.

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **III **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

(A/N: This "Act" thing was the best thing I've ever used! Like this I dun have to think about titles!! Yami: -_-U Aren't we lazy? Lily: Oh shut up *dies (?!) cause her brother is listening to Britney Spears* Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast: *winces* We're sorry for you...)

"You're the one who came back to me." he smiled, and felt the boy hug him tightly. It took them a few moments in the same position, Yami just feeling strangely happy finding the boy again, and holding him in his arms.

After a little while, the boy let go of Yami (much to his unhappiness) and looked up at him, blinking his eyes frequently because of the raindrops that fell on his face, the moonlight shining each one of them, making the boy's happy face even more... beautiful.

Yami just kept looking at him, never stopping smiling, like in a daze. And it was all this boy's fault.

'Why did he have to be so... adorable?' he thought.

"Did you... really come back for me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in a _real cute_ way (A/N: Not like Anzu, stupid bitch XD).

"Oh, is this the reception I get? I'm hurt." Yami said, in a mocking hurt tone. The boy blinked, and his eyes went a little wide, full of regret.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to..." he tried to say, but Yami chuckled and patted his head.

"It's okay, I was only joking." He said smiling, and the boy sighed in relief. "But... is it that hard to believe?" he asked, and the boy looked down, soon after sitting down on the wet ground, not really minding it. Yami copied him and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry it's just... No one... really cares... about me." he said in nothing more than a whisper. Yami's eyes widened. He _had_ to be wrong. No one can be like that. No one can be all alone. If you have a family... at least _they_ must care about you.

'Are you really sure about that?' asked a voice in Yami's mind, and he decided to ignore it. However, it was true.

His parents were always away, and Yami would usually be home, all alone. If it wasn't for his friends, he would be alone most of the time, for he had no siblings. The only sibling he had... died a long time ago. His older sister, Ellian, was his only friend before... she died because of a strong disease. A year later he met Seto, then Bakura, Mai and Malik...

//Being alone hurts... why would someone like him say he's all alone...?// Yami asked himself, but blinked as he got an answer. And it wasn't his voice.

/Because it's the truth.../ the sweet voice replied, and Yami looked at the boy, who was gazing at him.

He had done it again. How...?

//You can hear my thoughts?// he asked himself, and was rather surprised when he saw the boy nod.

"Are you... upset because of that? Will you leave like last time...?" the boy asked, and Yami felt himself smile. He was really preoccupied about Yami leaving again, wasn't he?

"No, I won't leave so soon." He replied, and the boy smiled, nodding.

/What's your name?/ the boy asked in his mind, and Yami shook his head slightly, a bit taken back. He _had_ to ask the boy how he did that. So he could get used to it.

"My name's Yami." He answered, and started to pet the boy's hair. "What's yours?" He asked, as the boy pushed his hand away gently, because he was messing his hair, pouting. Yami chuckled.

"Yugi. My name's Yugi." He replied, pushing his blonde bang out of his eye.

"Yugi.... I like that name." Yami said, looking thoughtful, making the boy giggle.

"Thanks. You're... the first one to say that." Yugi said, looking at the ground, smiling sadly. Yami looked at him, admiring his every detail. The boy was absolutely adorable. Why would he say he was so lonely as he claimed to be?

"Is it really true, Yugi?" he asked, and the boy looked at him, confusion clear in his lavender eyes. "Are you really that lonely?" he asked softly, and Yugi sighed.

"Yes... I have no friends... and I'm mostly alone at home..." he said so softly and low, that Yami had to lean in to listen properly to his words. "Also... everyone seems to hate me..." he continued, and Yami felt even more intrigued.

"How old are you, Yugi?" he asked.

"I'm sixteen." He answered, and Yami gasped.

'Sixteen!? _I'm_ sixteen! He's... my age?' he thought to himself, hoping Yugi didn't hear him. He thought the boy would be 10, or 11... but _16_? He was rather shocked.

"I know I don't look like it..." Yugi continued, and Yami brought his attention back to his words. "... that's why so much bullies usually picked on me at school..."

Yami was angered. Why would someone pick on someone like Yugi? He was so sweet, so adorably cute... (okay, so he was admired by his own thoughts about him) why would someone pick on him? Just because he was short? Because he was smaller than a 16 would be?

"I bet you just... haven't met someone worth your friendship, Yugi. But now you have me." he said, not even noticing his own words. When he did...

'Where did that come from?!' he thought.

Yugi looked up surprised at him, and Yami was apprehensive. Why, oh why did he have to talk on impulse like that?

But Yugi smiled, and hugged him, muttering a low "Arigatou" muffled by his shirt, obviously smiling against the taller boy's chest. Yami then hugged him back, deciding not to be so defensive.

Yugi seemed to like Yami, and he needed a friend. Yami didn't want Yugi to be lonely... to be hurt anymore, so he would be with him now. He would be his friend. He would be his guardian. Even though... he knew so little about this boy.

He had never seen him around, except the night he first saw him. He did not know his _full_ name, or anything about his family, school... Or not even why he could talk directly into Yami's mind and hear Yami's thoughts. He did not even know... why he had "kissed" him that time.

But if Yugi didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't keep asking. He would tell Yami what he wanted, when he wanted. And Yami would always wait. Because now, he was Yugi's most precious friend.

Actually, his only friend. And he wasn't alone anymore. That's what counted.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: This is getting so sweet and fluffy!!

Iris: After all that angst in "Runaway", I don't guess we mind fluff at all...

Lily: *shakes head* FLUFF RULES!!

Yami: Wait, weren't you dead?

Lily: Uh? Oh!! I revived!! ^-^

Yami: -_-U I'm overjoyed...

Lily: HEY!! Do you mean you wished I was dead? ;_; How meanie!!

Yami: *sweatdrop*

Iris: *nods* Very, very meanie... Lily just need to meet Shinigami (God of Death) and be with him...

Lily: Be with Shinigami? YOU BET!! *runs away and comes back with Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing) with her* See? Shinigami!!

Iris&Yami: *big sweatdrop*

Duo: ¬¬U I wonder when she'll stop glomping me and dragging me to other fandoms...

Iris: Take a guess

Duo: Never?

Lily: *nods*

Duo: -_-U Oh well...

Yugi: ^^U Anyway, please **review**, and tell us how's this going! Your opinion is important to Lily!!

Lily: Much! ^^

Yami: So, I guess we'll see you soon...

Lily: *hugs Duo more*

Duo: Would you _stop_?

Lily: *puppy dog eyes* Nani, D-kun?

Duo: *gives in* Nothing, Lil-chan...

Lily: ^-^ *keeps hugging him*

Ryou: Why-

Bakura: *motions to her pen name*

Ryou: ....... oh....

Lily: ^___^

Duo: -.-U


	4. Act IV

Lily: *smiles widely* *bows to each reviewer and gives each one of them a cute Yami-hugging-Yugi plushie* THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!

Iris: Lily, this is the most fluffy Yugi/Yami fic you've ever written!!

Lily: More than "More than words"?

Iris: One-shots doesn't count!

Lily: *was really just mentioning that so people would look forward to read her other ficcie*

Yami: *shakes head* Hopeless...

Lily: ¬¬U Be quiet...

Yami: Make me...

Lily: -____-U... 

Iris: *chasing FF.net (dun ask, she CAN chase a site around)* WHY DID YOU CUT LAST CHAPTER?! WHYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Lily: ¬¬U GOOD QUESTION!!! ;_; I thank you, _Princess Strawberry_, for informing me... Ugh, it cut like half of the chapter, plus the disclaimer (that I keep trying to forget about but I just _have_ to put it) AND the link to the site!!... -____-U For those who want to see it, it's on my bio, since I can't put the link in here. *curses under her breath* The chapter was fixed (if you already didn't know that), if you guys could please read... *sighs* Let's go to the reviewers' notes...

__

Flowacat - lol, I liked the name ^.^ It's pretty... the number thing really is stupid... anyway, here's the new fluff chp!!

__

Flowers - Ultimate fluff!! Take a good look and enjoy ^^ And what's the prob with me hyper? *blinks*

Iris: Do you really wanna know?

Lily: ................... nah, never mind...

__

Princess Strawberry - I'm glad you're back!!! And I'm also glad to know you liked it!! Heh, here's more addicting fluff...And the prob was fixed, check it out...

__

Pretenna - Lol, evil muses... *ahem* Here's the new chp!

And thanks to _Hikari Yamasa_, _SelenaFury_, _ChaosDragon2_ and _Yavi-no-Hikari_ for reviewing!! For all of you guys, here's the new chapter!!!

****

Disclaimer: Yami, do it for me? *big Yugi chibi-like eyes*

Yami: *sighs* Okay, okay... *ahem* Lily does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, so please do not sue or threat her about it... she (thank Ra) will never own it.

Lily: T-T A pity, really.... Cause then Yugi will have to date Anzu in the show...

Yami: O_O!!! *faints*

Lily: *sweatdrop* DO NOT BLAME ME!! BLAME THE WRITERS!!

****

Disclaimer 2 (surprised? *giggles*): I do not own the song used in here... mentioned later ^_~

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. Don't like it, don't read it!! The couple is Yugi/Yami, so no complaining...

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, /__/ means Yugi to Yami, //__// means Yami to Yugi, and ~ **_la la _**~ are the song lyrics

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **IV **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Yami was looking through the window, praying to the gods that the time would run a little faster. Alone in the big house, memories of the past week kept coming to his mind, a smile never letting its place on his face.

The great week with Yugi, where his boring routine was finally broken, letting that every rainy evening he would meet the soft amethyst gaze of his lovely friend... Oh no, more than it.

Yugi had told him about his horrible past. How he would be beaten by those big bullies of his school, never letting one day without punishment for existing on the face of Earth. How his days became sorrowful after his only friends (a boy named Jounouchi and his sister Shizuka, a boy named Honda and a girl named Elle) moved away, finally explaining how his world became so lonely, making the boy be so amazed that someone cared about him like Yami did.

Yami felt it. Yugi had created a somehow strong bond between them, and he could feel it... so many feelings like the ones that he himself had sometimes. Yugi had a Grandfather, that cared a whole lot about him, but was always traveling, leaving Yugi alone at home. Yami knew how it was.

Being alone, for so many hours, days, weeks.... months... It hurt. But at least Yami had his friends.

Yugi had no one.

Yesterday was a day where Yugi cried. And Yami almost cried along. The reason... was that Yami asked him to meet him some other time, somewhere else. When it wasn't raining, and they could have more time to talk, or at least enjoy each other's companion.

"I can't... I-I..." Yugi managed to say between killing sobs, that hurt Yami's soul. He held the boy tightly, whispering soothing words on his ear, trying to make him calm down. He did not know why Yugi couldn't, but if he didn't want to say...

"It's okay, Yugi." He whispered, running his fingers through his silky hair, rocking him back and forth. "It's not like I'm not going to come anymore. I will, I promise you..." he made Yugi look at him, smiling apologetically. The boy smiled faintly, and nodded slowly. Yami smiled and kissed his forehead, holding the boy for the rest of their time together.

Now, Yami was planning on asking Yugi to meet his friends, just as he would go meet the boy that evening. Yugi said he was lonely, right? So, like he was so happy every time he saw Yami, he could use more friends. And Yami knew that his were the best ones one could have (well, with some eccentricities, like Malik, who's nuts, and Bakura, who's a psycho).

Looking over to the clock, he grinned seeing that it was time to leave. Grabbing his coat and an umbrella, Yami left the mansion, looking up gratefully at the clouds, thanking every single raindrop that fell from the dark sky. He knew Yugi didn't come when it wasn't raining, for he said he loved the rain. Yami smiled (A/N: Does he ever stop smiling in here? Iris: Would you rather want him to cry? Lily: O_o No... Iris: Then shut up Lily: ¬¬U Look, who's writing this? Iris: We-err you Lily: yeah, so shut up _you_. Iris: ¬¬) and walked away, heading to his meeting.

~^:^~

Some leaves fell from the trees, because of such the strong wind that blew that rainy evening. From the shadows, the figure emerged, hugging himself to keep someone so tiny as him, to not be so disturbed by the horrible weather.

Like he could be any more damaged by this merciless world.

~ **_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child_** ~

He tried to keep away the old painful memories, but they kept coming. But he couldn't help but smile a little, knowing some of them weren't so bad at all. Of course, when he was younger, he was naïve, and never thought that he would be so much hurt as years passed by, and the warm feelings left his being.

He still remembered how his friends talked about him that day. The day where all his emotions were broken, and his heart was shattered.

~ **_Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_** ~

"I don't think Yugi's tough enough..." 10-year-old Shizuka said.

"Someone like him... I doubt it." 12-year-old Jounouchi spoke.

"He'll never be strong enough." The 12-year-old little girl named Elle said, looking at the ground, her light-chestnut bangs covering her gray eyes.

His naturally wide eyes widened in surprise, and he thought they were talking about him. Indeed, they really were. But his blurry vision and his young innocence didn't wait for any more words, and he ran (A/N: -.-;; Okay, so no one really gets hurt by those sentences, usually one would ask about it... BUT THIS IS MY FIC, AIN'T IT?! T-T Let's just hope it doesn't screw with the plot or anything... but I doubt it). But he tripped over something, and fell soundly, making his friends look at him surprised.

"Yugi...?" Honda asked, and all of them were taken back by his tears.

"Yugi! Wait!" Elle tried calling, but Yugi ran away, never facing his friends again.

The contrary of what he told Yami, it wasn't his friends who moved away that day. It was himself. But yet... that wasn't the worst of all that particular day.

Arriving home, he looked around, but saw no one. He walked silently to the Living Room, and there he found, to his surprise, his Grandfather, and a police officer. Looking through the window, he finally noticed that there was indeed a police's car parked just outside. Looking rather more concerned, as his day hadn't been bad enough, he questioned the problem, and never he thought he would receive such answer.

His beloved parents had died that very same day, in a car wreck.

And from that day on, Yugi's happy and fantasy world faded, leading him to a sorrowful reality, where he felt as no one loved him... as much as he loved them. His friends betrayed his trust, and his parents left him... Why did it had to be like that?

  
~ **_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world_** ~

For days and more days, Yugi kept himself locked in his new room, living in a nearby city (A/N: No, not Domino) to his old one. He felt as if he had lost his heart, his old feelings nothing more than memories now, his mind confused.

Why did everyone leave him?

The answer was a simple one.

No one really cared about him.

And he was sure no one would ever do.

~ **_I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_** ~

He wished that everything he heard that day was a big lie, but he knew it wasn't. And having no other option, Yugi decided that that was his fate. To be alone.

He once believed and trusted all his friends, but they betrayed him, and for that matter, he decided that he would no longer seek for friends. And from that day on, Yugi kept himself from the others, always sitting away from everyone, letting his long-lost cheerfulness fall into nothingness.

  
~ **_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back   
Somehow it seems colder now_** ~

But now... his whole world faded.

Yugi shook his head, and shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from falling. He looked at his hand, and felt as his mind had finally left him for real. He saw he was disappearing, leaving the world for good.

It took long enough. Everyday that passed he felt more life leaving him, and he couldn't help it anymore. The sun seemed colder, the life seemed out of reach... But every rainy evening, he would let everything go away, and would forget everything.

For the rainy evenings were...

"You waited too long for me?"

As his head looked up, his tears finally fell, and he gazed at the bright face of his loved one.  
  
~ **_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_** ~

Yami quickly kneeled in front of Yugi, looking worried and concerned about his tears, the ruby eyes questioning the soft watery lavender ones.

And Yugi, not stopping his tears, smiled, touching the side of Yami's cheek, caressing it in a lovely manner. The taller one made no protest nor looked too startled. As long as Yugi kept smiling like that, he would keep him from doing nothing. Wiping his tears away, Yami knew the only way to try to make Yugi tell him.

//Daijoubu desu ka, hikari?// Yugi heard in his mind, as Yami called for him to use the mind-thing.

"Nani... Yami-kun?" Yugi asked in a weak voice, blinking away is tears, looking away from Yami's eyes.

He knew he would give in if he looked into Yami's eyes. For he knew he loved Yami now. Why deny it? Someone finally cared about him, and so strong he would come every _rainy_ _evening_ to meet him, not caring about anything and doing nothing much than keeping him company, talking with him, sharing his secrets with him...

He knew he loved him the day they met. Not because it was _him_... Not because of what really happened... But because it was _that day_, and how Yami cared when no one did... he knew he would love him.

But wasn't able to tell him. He wouldn't share his love with him... afraid of having nothing back. And no, he would not stand being without Yami. Yami was someone he couldn't lose, no matter what.

"Daijoubu desu ka, hikari?" Yami asked again in his rich voice, lifting Yugi's chin, making that the little one looked at him.

  
~ **_I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_** ~

Light.

He was no light. If someone would to be called light, it would be Yami... not Yugi... Yami made the pain disappear, _he_ was Yugi's light. And Yugi?

He was nothing but blank. A pure blank.

But yet...

Yami.

Darkness.

It seemed to fit him. Always in the outcast, sitting in the shadows. Heh, like Yugi himself didn't do that. But Yami... seemed like the dark.

So intriguing, tainting, attracting... so like the darkness itself.

And he, Yugi, Yami had said why he called him "light". So innocent, pure, adorable, and addicting. His smile was something contagious, and no one would not smile around him. So lovely like light itself.

Those were the words the one he loved used. And he would say nothing to deny it.

"Daijoubu... Yami..." Yugi answered, not having any other option, looking into Yami's eyes.

"Really?" Yami asked raising one eyebrow, as another tear fell down Yugi's cheek.

Yugi looked up at him. He wanted to cry. And wanted to take all the pain away by telling Yami his secret... but could he?

~ **_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world_** ~

Yami just wanted that very moment to have Yugi's ability to read minds, because he felt as the boy didn't want to tell him anything.

//Tell me, tenshi... What disturbs you? What makes you cry?// Yami called in his own mind, hoping that Yugi would hear and would answer.

He did hear, and he did wanted to answer... But could he? After having his heart shattered once, could he trust his feelings to the one he cared once again?

  
~ **_I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_** ~

/Memories./ Yugi finally answered, and Yami blinked. Once again, Yugi's past surprised Yami. One like him... with a past worse than Yami's himself...

He kept caressing Yugi's cheek, and smiled. Yugi by now had stopped crying, and just looked into his eyes.

"Whatever it was Yugi..." Yami said, in a soft tone. "... it's the past. Don't think about it if it hurts, or it'll only hurt you more." And with that, he kissed Yugi's forehead, this one blinking.

Looking up after Yami kissed his forehead, he saw the taller one giving him a reassuring smile.

//I like it better when you smile, tenshi.// Yami's voice echoed, and Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

His feelings wanted to be shown, and he just wished he wouldn't be hurt at the end. But he _knew_ that he couldn't be too hurt... It was Yami after all.

And darkness wouldn't hurt its angel of light.

~ **_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_** ~

Yugi's little hands moved to the side of both Yami's cheek, and before the taller one could think about what he'd do, he felt Yugi's lips on his own, and this time he didn't pull away as quickly as the last one.

Yugi kissed Yami, and hoped he would kiss him back, but after a few more instants he sensed like the other one wouldn't...

Yami felt as Yugi was pulling away, and before he could think, he kissed the boy back. Yugi was rather surprised, but his happiness was a lot stronger, his hope finally coming into a sweet reality.

Yami's hands tightened around Yugi's waist, and he tasted the sweet flavor on the boy's mouth, soon after licking his bottom lip, asking for an entrance, wishing to deepen the kiss. When Yugi opened his mouth more and let Yami's tongue meet his own, he placed his hands around Yami's neck and pulled him even more closer, loving all the feelings he was now having, and melting into Yami's arms, the cold raindrops falling on both boys' warm skin, softening every touch.

When they finally parted (they needed to breathe after all), they gazed into each other's eyes. And Yugi felt, more than ever, in love with Yami. For this one looked at him with such truthful love, and his very mind shouted his inner feelings, only claiming for more. More of Yugi.

Dark claimed desperately for Light's love and touches.

When Yugi kissed him again, he sensed his all his past clearing, turning into nothing more than a confusing blurry, as Yami looked more passionate than before. A few instants later, Yugi was once again gazing into the passionate flare of Yami's eyes, this one caressing his cheek, a smile playing on his lips.

"Aishiteru, Yami..." Yugi said in an uncertain voice, and Yami blinked. Leaning forward, he kissed Yugi's forehead, then his lips.

"Aishiteru, Yugi." Was all he could say at the boy at the moment, whispering the words on his ear.

//Aishiteru...//

  
~ **_I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_** ~

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: GOSH! I can't get any more fluffy than that ^^ But awwwwww, this was sooo sweet!!

Iris: Yeah!! Yami is not a baka!!

Lily: Heh... anyway, I hope this chapter _didn't_ clear **many** things out, aside the love between our fav couple... I want to keep this as a mystery as long as I can ^^ Until... the _great_ chapter...

Yami: *raises eyebrow* Which would be...?

Lily: Heh, you think I'm gonna tell??

Yami: Hell ¬¬U

Yugi: ^^;; Anyway, please **review**, and tell us what did you think about the fluff ^__^

Iris&Lily: awesome!!

Bakura: The reviewers, bakas....

Iris&Lily: *blinks* Since when are the reviewers bakas?

Ryou: *sweatdrops*

Bakura: I give up ¬¬

Seto: *plays Britney Spears in hope Lily dies (meanie!!) again, or at least faints for God's sakes*

Lily: O.o *pulls out a Walkman outta nowhere, playing Avril Lavigne* =P =P =P

Seto: ¬¬ *walks away*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Lily: Anyway, I gotta go now... I'm sleepy, sick, tired and... *mumbles*

Iris: *blinks then smirks* What was that again?

Lily: ......... *sighs* I have school tomorrow (Written on Monday, 9:55 PM)... ¬¬ *curses*

Iris: Heh, school back at full speed, huh?

Lily: Be quiet...

Yami: Well Lily, you have to go to school... You don't wanna be as intelligent as Jou, do you?

Jou: Eh?? *blinks*

Lily: .................... Good point, definitely NOT...

Jou: What was that again?

Ryou: -.-;; You'd better not want to know it, Jou-kun...

Jou: *blinks*

Yugi: ^^;; Please **review**!!

PS: The song was _Field of innocence_, by **Evanescence**... I thought it fit the fic, and I can't help but LOVE their music. ^.^ Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	5. Act V

Lily: Well, I'm backieeee!!

Bakura: *sarcastically* We're _so_ happy...

Ryou: Be quiet, yami... *sweatdrop*

Lily: YEAH! I _know_ how much you love me, you don't really have to go around talking about it ^.^

Bakura: Yeah, riiiiiiiight... ¬¬U

Iris: Shush, Bakura!! The readers want this chapter _badly_!

Lily: Yesh!! ^^ And I hope they like this chapter...

__

Skydancer1 - ^^ Yeah, this is really fluffy... Thanks for liking it!! I hope you like this chapter as well!

__

Danski - lol, thanks! Yeah, Evanescence songs really rock... *sighs* School should be burned down.... mwahahaha.... *ahem* I'm fine now ^^;;

__

Hikari Yamasa - Hmph ¬¬;; Lucky you... I wish I could have none too... But oh well, my great imagination (yes, I have a big ego... not as big as Pegasus' though XD lol, kiddin') must be skilled ^^ Here's the new chp!

__

Flowers - *blushes* I'm glad to know that!! I always thought this fic would be a good idea ^^ I'm glad I managed to do it very fluffy and that you guys like it so much as I do!! *big smile* Thanks and keep reading!!

__

babygurl1 - ^-^ Thanks!! It'll get even sweeter!! But... oh well, you'll have to see ^_~ here's a new chapter

__

SoulDreamer - Yeah, fluff! Fluff! Fluff rules!!! Lol, here's a new chapter for you, and I hope you keep liking, reading and reviewing ^^

__

WhiteLightening - What do you mean "MINE!"?? He's _miiiiiiiiiine_!! I'm the Maxwell in here!!! *hugs Duo*

Duo: Aren't we possessive?

Lily: Quiet D-kun XD

Duo: *sighs* At least quit playing with the BRAID!!

Lily: *stops playing with his braid* Oh, gomen gomen!! It's just.... sooo.... prettyful.... *eyes shine at his braid*

Duo: *big sweatdrop*

Lily: *ahem* I'm glad you like it!! Here's more fluff... for now... bwahahaha...

Duo: *sighs* Can I go to my fandom now? -_-;;

Lily: *looks thoughtful* Just if you tell Quatre he's just cute, tell Trowa he's hot, tell Heero to "be nice to people", and kick Wuffle's butt for me ^^

Duo: ......... I can't do any of those, aside the kicking Wuffle's butt one *smirks*

Lily: *smirks too*

Wufei: *comes out of nowhere* INJUSTICE!!

Lily: ¬¬;; *kicks him the hell outta her Yu-Gi-Oh! fic* figures...

__

Evil Chibi Malik - lol, yeah! Go fluff!! *cheers* *snickers* Bad cloud, ne? *smirks* *ahem* Here's a new chp for you

__

Yami's Tenshi - *blushes* You kind of embarrass me... #^-^# I'm not all that, am I? Thank you VERY MUCH!! And there's no problem if you don't review soon, just as I post the chapter... When you review, that's all that matters to me!! lol, I'm glad to know I inspire you ^^ You're the second one that says that, and I hope you can do YY/Y fluffy scenes soon, I'll look forward the fic!! *blinks* *gives her more 3 Yugi plushies, 1 Dark Magician Plushie, a Pharaoh Yami plushie and a Yami Yuugi plushie* ^^ don't cry!! *ahem* Now about Tea/Anzu... I won't hate you if you like her, never!! If you like her, then you must be a _really_ good-hearted and patient person... if you see my point *lol* Her speeches really kill, but yeah, you're right, Yami/Yugi really do "Heart of the cards" speeches a LOT ^^;; And Anzu/Yami, Yugi/Anzu couples make my head hurt too... And I'm impressed by how emotional you are ^^;; I can't be like that... *ahem* Anyway, Avril and Evanescence really _rule_!!! ^^ I'm glad you like this story _so much_, and well, I just could update this now, gomen... And YAY, you liked "More than words" ^__^ *hugs the Chibi Yugi plushie tightly* Thanks!!

Iris: For the first aid kit and Magic Shield... I thank you a lot, now Lily'll survive evil reviewers' attacks!!

Lily: *uses the shield to protect herself from mad reviewers of other fandoms* ^^;; And about Kerra... *smirks* Thanks a lot!!

__

Princess Strawberry - I'm officially and entirely with you!! YYxY shall continue for aaaaaaaall eternity as the cutest couple ever!!! ^.^ I hope you do well with your classes... You seem to be really into school ^^;; I wish I could play piano... *sighs* Here's a new chapter as a gift for your hard word!!

__

YumeTakato - I'm just glad you reviewed at last ^^ And here's more about Yugi... read and enjoy!!

__

Pretenna - Thanks for reviewing, and yes, I thought the song fit the chapter... I did my _best_ for it to do so *phew* I worked really hard on it, and me glad you liked it!! ^^ About Yugi and Yami.... well, just read ^.^ *goes sing "Imaginary"* XD Evanescence rules!

__

SelenaFury - so many emotive people ^__^ I'm really happy people liked the kiss and fluffy scenes so much... *sniffs* So pretty... ^^ There's more, there's more!! THANKS FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVS AUTHORS LIST!! Now here's another chapter for you to enjoy.... dun cry this time ^^ *gives you a Yugi plushie, along with a Ryou plushie*

__

radfel - No prob!! At least you're here!!! *smiles widely* Thank you very much!!! ^^ I try using this talent you say I have allllll for you people!! *smiles more* Great reviewers I got!! Now you're on for a good chappie!! *smirks* Btw, have I ever told you your email just rocks? *smirks more*

__

dancergirl009 - Here it is!! Thanks for reviewing!!

__

vegie - OKAY!! Lol, here it is

Lily: Oh well, that's about it!! *is about to hug Yugi*

Yami: *prepares to get her _away_ from his aibou when he's totally tackled to the ground* WHAT THE-?

Kerra (Yami's Tenshi's yami): *rubbing her face against his and hugging him tight*

Yami: GET OFF ME!!

Kerra: *totally ignores him, cause she's pretty strong, he can't get away*

Yami: ¬¬U off...

Lily: *smirks* *takes this chance to hug Yugi*

Yugi: ^^;;

Yami: GET OFF ME!! *to Lily* LET YUGI GO!!

Lily: *sticks tongue out at him, keeps hugging Yugi, and gives V for Victory* THANKS, TENSHI-CHAN!!

Kerra: *really really happy*

Yami: *really really pissed*

Lily: *in Dreamland*

Yugi: ^^;;

Tenshi (_Yami's Tenshi_): *appears* On with the fic *giggles*

****

Disclaimer: *ahem* Is Anzu dead? Are Yami and Yugi hanging out in the show? Have I seen the 2nd, 3rd seasons and all the other Yu-Gi-Oh newest episodes yet? So NO, I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!... And be quiet about it ¬¬.... T-T

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. Don't like it, no reading... Couple, as you know, is Yami/Yugi ^-^

****

Keys: "__" is talking, '__' is thinking, /__/ means Yugi to Yami, //__// means Yami to Yugi, and _"Italic"_ is a flashback.

****

Note: Malik = Yami Malik / Ishtar = Malik Ishtar (hikari)

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **V **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Oh, cursed Saturday. At least it was raining. But damned time. Why couldn't you run a little faster? He sat there, by a window in his luxurious, large and warm living room, watching as the rain greeted him again, brightening his minutes, the smile never leaving his face.

Looking over to an old picture of him and his almost-missing family, Yami chuckled, looking at the figure that was his sister. The girl in the picture, with her arm placed around young Yami's shoulders, smiled at the present Yami, her greeny-blue eyes congratulating him.

__

"You're too quiet, Yami. Try to be more open, or people will just avoid you." Her voice still advised in his mind, and he could almost see her winking.

__

"This is just the way I am... They'll have to like me like this, because I won't change." Young Yami had replied to the older sister, who rolled her eyes.

__

"Riiiiiiiight... you're right there, onii-chan. I'm sure a lot of people will like you." A giggle. _"And I'm sure the one you'll love the most will realize that you're great just as the person's lays its eyes on you!"_ A smile.

Even after death, Ellian still helped Yami. And he thanked her for that. 

'Yugi...' Yami thought for like the thousandth time that day, regarding the previous day's kiss, words and touches...

Touching his lips absent-mindedly, Yami's gaze lost itself in the mist of raindrops falling down on his window's glass, and his other hand touched the cold surface, wishing that the rain would bring the boy to him.

But he knew it wouldn't do so, and because of that, his only hope was in the clock, whose clicks annoyed his soul. His eyes, unfocused, looking through the window, sang along with the rain a sweet melody to pass the time, the voice of the one he now had on his mind and heart the main instrument. His sweet giggles and melodic laugh mixing themselves into the melody, drifting Yami to a daydream, the song making itself delightful and lovely.

'This is what you told me about, isn't it sis?' he questioned the picture in his hands, another one with only his sister and him, taken only 1 month before her death. 'Is this really love?'

He did not know why he had felt and known so fast that it was love... but he guessed it was just the way things worked. Yugi just drew him to the unknown, and maybe... just maybe... he had made Yami fall for him for the very beginning.

__

"Love at first sight." She placed her index finger on her lip, and looked thoughtful. _"I guess that's the only way you'll learn about real love. You'll be confused, very intrigued, but it'll just... happen." _A wink.

__

"You're crazy... There's no such thing... and it won't happen to me." he rolled his eyes. She pouted.

__

"You're wrong." She giggled. _"I guess it'll happen to you, and you won't realize it until it's pretty much obvious for the _other_ person."_

He sighed. Ellian was right again... he just wished she was there, so she would laugh triumphantly, and would make Yami sigh and laugh along.

Silent Yami had finally fallen in love.

~^:^~

The umbrella in hands, the night had not a strong rain, but just a soft drizzle. However, it was enough for him to be sure the amethyst-eyed angel would be there, because only the humidity in the air made him happy and go to their meeting... or so he had said.

Halfway to his destination, he blinked when he met his friend, the chocolate orbs asking him silently, the rain falling freely on his pale skin, not even the cold wind making him shiver or anything along those lines.

"Hello Bakura, what are you doing out here?" Yami asked, his eyebrow raised. "Did you know it's raining?"

"Nah, this stupid drizzle doesn't bother me." he shrugged. "What are _you_ doing in here? I thought today was one of those days of being bored to death and sleeping early to compensate waking up early every morning?"

"I'm going to meet someone." Looking at his watch, Yami sighed. "By the way, I'm almost late..."

"Oh?" Bakura smirked. "And who is it? Someone I know?"

"No." Yami said simply. He wasn't about to tell _Bakura_ about it. If he would tell someone, it would be probably Seto or _maybe_ Mai. Malik wouldn't notice anything at all. Yami probably guessed maybe Malik had hit his head too many times when he was younger, or maybe Ishtar drove all his sanity away (there was no other more possessive with its love than Malik with Ishtar).

"Ooohhh, so Yami had _really_ fallen for someone? Who is it?" Bakura insisted, smirking. Yami sighed. He knew Bakura wouldn't really give up easily.

"You don't know him." Yami looked away, and Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so it's a _him_? What's his name anyway?" Bakura asked, not really minding it for being a boy. Yami had never really loved someone, and to Bakura, he could love anyone he wanted, as long as the person loved him back, Bakura would be happy (and would show it his own way) for him. For he knew how things worked...

"Yugi." Yami answered, and smiled without even noticing. Bakura realized it must be someone really important to his silent friend.

"Where did you meet him?" Bakura asked, wanting to take more information out of Yami. The teen had been way too silent this past times.

"In here." Yami said, as Bakura and he stopped walking. Looking at where Yami was gazing, Bakura's eyes widened when he saw it was the path full of trees near the Domino Park. He was so concentrated in his talk with Yami he didn't really notice they were walking towards _this place_.

"Y-Yami..." Bakura stuttered. Yami looked at him questionably. Bakura _never_ stuttered. "You... meet him here?"

"Yes." Yami answered, with an eyebrow raised. "What's the matter?" he asked, and Bakura turned to him, suddenly serious.

"Yami, you have no clue about what this place is..." Bakura said, and Yami was even more intrigued.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, clueless.

"You remember..." Bakura looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "... when Ryou died 3 months ago?" he asked, and Yami blinked. Bakura was dealing with the most delicate subject for him. He nodded, and muttered a knowing sound, in case Bakura didn't see his nod. "I met him here days after his death." Yami's eyes widened.

"N-Nani?!" he asked.

"This place is totally haunted. Spirits of many kinds live in here, for unknowns reasons, in specified times." He looked at Yami. "You've got to be careful, Yami." And with that, he walked away, afraid of letting Yami know about his tears.

Bakura had never really told Yami about Ryou after his death at all.

Looking back at the place he was about to enter, Yami's eyes narrowed in thought. He didn't know if Bakura was right, and he didn't know if he could believe in his words... they were rather strange, and Bakura was mentally disturbed for a while after Ryou's death.

He guessed he would just have to find out.

How was what he did not know.

~^:^~

A giggle.

He smiled and looked around for the source, but found no one.

Another giggle.

.... To the left.

Smirking, he walked silently as not to catch the attention of the one he wanted to get. From behind the tree, the small teen was about to look around, when the tall one tackled him to the ground, staying on top on him, his hands on each side of his head, his knees on each side of his waist.

"Hello, little one." Yami greeted Yugi at last.

"Hello up there." Yugi laughed, making Yami chuckle.

"So, you wanted to play a little game of hide-and-go-seek?" Yami asked smirking, and Yugi nodded.

Moving one of his hands to the angel's cheek, Yami bent down and kissed Yugi, this one quickly responding, letting Yami enjoy the sweet taste of his mouth again. When he pulled away, Yugi giggled again and he smiled. He whispered his words against the other one's lips.

"I guess I got you. You're not really good at this game." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Yu-Gi-Oh, would you get off of me?" Yami laughed and did so, helping Yugi to sit up. Looking at his back, Yugi pouted.

"You know that you've dirtied my clothes pretty much, don't you?" he asked, and Yami grinned.

"Yeah, like we didn't get all wet and dirty for a good time, for more than a week now." He pointed.

"I don't even know how you didn't get sick yet." Yugi raised his eyebrow, and Yami just kept grinning.

"Lots and lots of aspirin and vitamins. You?" he asked. Yugi blinked, hesitated a moment, then winked, sticking out his tongue.

"That's my secret."

"And I have no idea why you're complaining, you're the one who got the idea of playing in the first place." Yami said, telling Yugi the obvious. Yes, he had really planned the game when Yami got to the place.

"You seemed a bit disturbed, so I wanted to cheer you up." Yugi said smiling, and Yami blinked. Yugi had really...

Catching the little one out of guard, Yami leaned Yugi against the nearest tree and kissed him suddenly. Yugi was surprised at first, but melted into the thankful breath-taking kiss Yami gave him. When they parted, both were panting, but Yami just seemed like he could that again any second.

"Thanks for concerning about me, Yugi." He said looking into his loved one's eyes, and the other just nodded, touching the side of Yami's cheek.

"You don't need to thank me at all." he placed his arms around Yami's middle, and rested his head on his chest, Yami lovely running his fingers through his hair.

/What was troubling you?/ Yugi asked, and Yami sighed.

//Nothing, tenshi... nothing at all...//

Yami didn't _want_ to believe in Bakura's words, because... he was almost sure that he was fully wrong in what he wanted to tell him. Yami could clearly see Yugi, could freely touch him, and he could feel him... Yugi was real.

But Yami was _almost_ sure.

He just doubted it was real...

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Bakura: YOU KILLED RYOU?!

Lily: O_o gomen, gomen!!

Yami: AND YOU WANT TO TELL ME YOU KILLED _YUGI_ TOO?!

Lily: ^^;; I can't say much, guys, you know, not wanting to spoil anything...

Bakura: *glares* But you'll answer me in the backstage...

Lily: *sweatdrop*

Iris: -.-;; Please, do not forget to **review** and tell us what you thought about it. We know you guys may be really curious about it... But Lily wanted to do Mystery. That was all the thought she had when she started this fic. So be patient, and wait until the next week, where you'll have a new chapter...

Lily: *hopes no one kills her because they took their own conclusions* *uses Tenshi's Shield*

Yugi: ^^;; Please, **review**, ok?

Tenshi: *trying to take her yami out of Yami*

Kerra: *won't let go*

Yami&Yugi: *sweatdrop*

Lily: *sweatdrops and whispers to Tenshi* She'll eventually let go of him, won't she?

Tenshi: uuhh... *nods* I _guess_ so...

Lily: *raises her eyebrow then sighs, smirking* *gets a very cute Chibi Yami outta nowhere*

Kerra: *sees him* awwwwwwwwww, cute!!

Chibi Yami: *confused chibi eyes* Nani?

Lily&Tenshi: ^^;;

Yami: *sighs in relief, hurries and hugs Yugi, then glares at Lily*

Lily: *sticks her tongue out at him*

Yami: I'll cut that off...

Lily: *puts it back in her mouth*

Yugi&Tenshi: ^^;;

Chibi Yami: *pouts* Help!!

Iris: *gives Kerra a Yami plushie*

Kerra: yay!! *hugs the plushie (man, I guess she's acting really OOC, huh? lol)*

Lily: *hugs the Chibi Yami* ^^;; Now everything is in order!!

Tenshi: *hugs a Chibi Yugi* ^^;; yup, yup!

Iris&Kerra: *sighs* Stupid hikaris, we can't even be a little happy anymore...

Lily&Tenshi: Hey!!


	6. Act VI

Lily: *runs away*

Yami: No use, Lily, they'll haunt you down until they can hurt you _badly_...

Lily: *from somewhere really far away* BE QUIET, YAMI NO YUUGI, YOU BAKA!!

Yami: ¬¬;;

Bakura: *in charge of the mad R/R team "Death to Lily"* *growls* YOUR RADDAMNED FAULT!! Why did you kill RYOU?!

Lily: FOR THE PLOT!!!

R/R: ¬¬;; *mad but understand*

Bakura: *has a psycho mind and doesn't understand* *goes haunt her down*

Yugi: O.o;;

Iris: *sweatdrops* Err... Well, we're not putting reviewers notes, so that Lily won't try explaining her reasons for "Ryou's" death and "Yugi's death", you know, not to spoil or anything...

Lily: ^^ But I do thank _Princess Strawberry_ (geez, meanie Ra... *laughs*), _Flowers_ ("Nani?" means "What?" ^^), _Pretenna_ (*sweatdrops*), _babygurl1_, _tyrell_, _Shini Akusai_ (there's a big note for you down there *points down*), _Dark Destiny15_, _YumeTakato_, _ChaosDragon2_, _Evil Chibi Malik_ (*sweatdrops*), _radfel_ (lol, your email sure is inspiring *thinking about creating one as britneys_messengerofdeath* *laughs maniacally* Iris: *highly doubts she will but sweatdrops anyway*), and _Yami Aro_ (it's never late to review!! ^^ *goes kill Anzu*). Some little notes though:

To _Yami's Tenshi_: ^^ YOU ROCK!! I highly thank Kerra for the *grins* big help, and yesh, when I can, I'll ask for you help again... mwahahahah... *smirks* *ahem* Also, I have read _Back to you_, ^^ the review is there, go check!!

Iris: Also, Kerra, I know the feeling *glares at Lily* *smirks* THANKS FOR ALL THE GIFTS!! *simply grins at the book ("How To Get Things From Your Hikari")* Will come in use...

Lily: *sweatdrops* Uh... well... *grins*

Lily&Iris: DEATH TO ANZU!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!

Anzu: 0_0U

Lily&Iris: *fight the urge to kill her cause Tenshi likes her*

Lily: By the way... ^__^ I've dedicated a fic to you too!! It's called _Angels_, please go there review... ONEGAI!!

To _SelenaFury_: I dunno what, but Yami wants to talk to you... *hugs Duo protectively just-in-case*

Yami: YUGI IS MINE, YOU HEAR?! MIIIIINEEEE!! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Iris: *sweatdrops* We got the idea, Yami...

Yami: Yugi belongs to me. ME YOU GOT IT?! HE'S MINE!! *glomps Yugi and doesn't plan on letting go*

Yugi: *sweatdrops*

Lily: ¬¬;; Do not shout at my reviewers, Yami no Yuugi no baka...

Yami: *still muttering "mine" and kissing Yugi's cheek*

Lily&Iris: *sweatdrop*

****

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying this? -.-;; No own, no sue...

****

Warning: Yami/Yugi _shounen ai_, no like, no read, and you should know that by now...

****

Keys: "__" is talking and '__' are thoughts

****

Note: To **Shini Akusai**:

I decided to put this here since you said you don't read anything not fic-related. I suppose you are reading this now. Now, I'll answer some things about your complaints...

1- The _real_ notes inside the fic are the (A/N: .) ones. Only the () ones, they are _not_ simple notes. They _have_ to do with the fic, and are actually part of it. You say they are unnecessary, but I don't put a lot of them (the real ones I say). The ones inside the ()'s are _part_ of the actual fic, so I don't really see where it disturbs people's reading. (okay, so I did put some useless notes here and there... SORRY!! I'll stop, I swear)

2- The author's notes at the beginning aren't _really_ long. If you didn't skip them, you'd see that, the _most_ part of it is Reviewers Thanks. I'd put _this_ in there, but I suppose you have no idea that there are actually Reviewers' notes in this fic. But there are, and my big Author's Notes aren't really just random babbling. But I admit that I rant a little (*coughawholelotcough*). But looks like people _actually_ read them, and if they don't like it, they just skip it, like you do. I guess that that doesn't have a real negative side on the fic?

3- I don't have a beta. I know it's good to have one, but I'm not planning on it. I guess that, as long as my writing is readable and nice, I don't _need_ desperately a Beta Reader. I think that, because I can just post my fics on weekends, I'd have to take too long to actually post my chapters... And I actually like to post my chapters soon. You think I really _need_ one? I don't know...

I thank you for liking my fic, and I don't think you're a bitch person ^^;; I actually think that _you_ are thinking right now "Man, this Lily girl is really a bitch... I try helping and she refuses all my advice!". I hope I didn't seem rude or offended you up there... I really thank you for taking so much of your time to post such a constructive review for me, and I feel honored for such thing ^^ I hope you keep reading my fic... And liking it. Thank you!

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **VI **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

He had his eyes closed, and seemed deep in thought. The words his friend gave him still intrigued and tortured his mind. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be living a lie, could he? He couldn't be loving someone that didn't really exist in this world anymore, brought back here by some kind of unknown force. Yugi was real.

And Yami held onto that thought firmly.

Sitting in his classroom, Yami didn't say a word at all since he entered the room. Seto, the first of the 5 to come, had given Yami a greeting his friend didn't reply. Raising an eyebrow, Seto asked Yami what was wrong, but when he didn't reply, Seto gave up. Mai came later, and had a similar reaction as Seto. Malik and Bakura were the last ones to arrive, and Bakura seemed slightly serious, having his eyebrows frowned.

"G'morning!!" Malik said cheerfully, and Mai smiled to him, while Seto only nodded in acknowledge of his presence. Looking over at his friend Yami, he blinked seeing that this one hadn't greeted him. "Yami?" he asked, but this one didn't answer.

He walked in front of Yami and waved his hand in front of his face, while Seto sighed, and Mai seemed annoyed.

"He won't answer, Malik." Seto said, just as Yami looked up.

"Good morning, Malik." He said, then turned his eyes back at looking through the window, Seto and Mai blinking. Finally, Seto growled under his breath, and Mai pouted and frowned.

"Fine, so he won't greet me but the freak he does." Mai said, and Malik blinked.

"Hey!! I'm not a freak!!" Malik complained, and turned around abruptly. Tripping on a desk (A/N: do not ask), Malik flew a few centimeters forwards, and hit his jaw on the floor. Getting up slowly (and complaining), he was too preoccupied with his jaw he didn't see the teacher's desk in front of him and ended up tripping greatly over the desk, falling on the other side. When he got up, he hit the face on the blackboard, falling back to the floor. (A/N: if you did not understand this, just think a big mess and Malik)

At this Yami raised his eyebrow in amazement, Mai just rolled her eyes and said "Freak", Seto shook his head, and Bakura, finally getting out of his serious mood, snickered evilly.

A sandy-haired teen, looking amazingly like Malik appeared at the doorway, looking curious about all the cries, complaints, and odd sounds that came from the classroom, and peeked inside. Everyone was sweatdropping, and someone said an "I'm okay!!" at the class' front. Looking over to the cross-eyed, dizzy boy now sitting on the floor, the new boy hurried to his side.

"Malik, are you okay?!" he asked. Looking over to the boy, Malik's face brightened.

"Ishtar-koi!! Huh..." he blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Why are there two Ishtars?" his friends sweatdropped and chuckled, Mai laughing pretty much, Yami just remaining neutral. Ishtar sighed and helped his look-alike up.

Watching the two made Bakura remember about Ryou (A/N: since they all looked alike... Bakura and Ryou, and Malik and Ishtar I mean), and that made his mind get serious again, reminding him about Yami's situation.

Looking over to Yami, Bakura noticed that this one looked deep in thought, and seemed like he wasn't in this world. He barely blinked or paid any of the class' mess attention, and just "gazed" through the window, his gaze in truth lost in thought.

"Yami?" Bakura called, and his friend looked up. The look of anguish in Yami's eyes made Bakura felt a bit guilty, but he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. He knew his friend could be in a very odd situation, and that at the end something bad was going to happen. Bakura knew it.

Bakura himself knew about his fate.

"Bakura, I..." just as Yami was about to say, the bell rang, and a few minutes later, the English teacher entered the classroom, and looked quite confused and intrigued about why her desk was totally out of place.

The day went by extremely slow for someone who wanted so badly for time to pass. At lunch, Yami tried to be as away as possible from his friends (because of Bakura), but the particular white-haired teen that he _did not_ want to see at the moment came in his direction anyway.

"Bakura, look..." Yami tried to say, but Bakura held his hand up, as a sign for him to stop.

"Yami, I know you don't believe me. Or at least, don't _want_ to." He said firmly, and Yami looked away. "But what I said is true, and I'm really serious about that."

"But how can you be so sure?!" Yami asked, looking up questionably at his friend, his face showing the pain he was going through. "I can feel him, Bakura. I can clearly see him, and freely touch him. There's now way he is..." he trailed off, unable to continue.

"Look, Yami, as I said, I've already been through it. I know it seems real, but..." his fists almost bled at the force he was using to keep his pain and anger. "... it is not. I _know_ it."

Yami did not look at his friend's face, and a little more minutes later Bakura sighed and walked away, leaving Yami to his own thoughts, and his dilemma.

That very same evening, as the water that fell from the skies met the surface of the earth below, a amethyst-eyed angel (would it be literally?) comforted the one he loved, noticing that the very same thing that bothered him 2 nights ago was still bothering him.

Yami did not tell Yugi about any of his words with Bakura, and didn't ask him the question that burned inside his chest. He just couldn't. He was afraid that, if he said one word, Yugi would leave him and never come back, if it wasn't true. If it was true... Yami didn't know if he could handle it. And with the feeling of the boy in his arms, his smile and his soothing words, he just didn't dare telling him anything.

Yami lived each day for the next month as if he hadn't ever heard Bakura's words, and Yugi was there, fully with him, with one true love...

~^: One month later... :^~

His eyes scanned from one side to the other, looking for the one he so deeply cared about, and that kept his mind all day long on thoughts about him.

Yugi sat at the middle of the path, smiling at the nothing. Smiling himself, Yami walked silently to him, the wet mud making his movements smooth and almost imperceptible. When the purple-eyed boy finally saw him, he got up quickly and hugged him, almost making him fall. Yami smiled and hugged him back.

When Yugi let go of him, Yami saw in his eyes an emotion that he didn't understand and couldn't make out, so he just blinked the confusion away and smiled. Yugi smiled back and touched the side of his face.

"Yami..." he said in a very sweet voice.

"Hmm?" Yami asked, while kissing his forehead.

"Thank you." He said, and Yami blinked once. Twice.

"For what, little one?" he asked, tilting his head to the side pretty much like Yugi did.

"For everything." He smiled more. "For being here."

"You don't have to thank me, Yugi." He said, getting Yugi in a tight embrace. After he let go, Yami kissed Yugi. He was surprised at how passionate Yugi seemed. Looked like it was the last time he would be doing that...

"Wow." Was all he could say when they parted. Yugi smiled and giggled, hugging him again.

"Aishiteru, Yami..." he said, hugging the taller one really tightly.

"Aishiteru, Yugi." Yami replied, then kissing his forehead again.

When Yugi let go of him, he looked rather... sad? Mixed with... an unknown bit of happiness?

"I got to go, Yami." He said, and those very words made Yami's eyes go wide. Usually, it was Yami who said he had to go, and Yugi just nodded and kissed him goodbye. But now... Yugi had to go?

Somehow those words made Yami's heart froze.

"Yugi...?" he whispered. The little one started to walk backwards.

"I'm sure..." he smiled. "... we'll meet again." This made Yami hold his breath, and his heart skipped.

"Yugi... nani..." he said, walking towards the one that kept walking backwards.

"Jaa ne... Yami." And with that, he turned around and ran away.

Yami, finally noticing what was to happen, tried running after him. But he lost sight of Yugi due to the mess of trees, and had to stop to catch his breath. He looked from side to side, everywhere, but he didn't find Yugi. He fell to his knees, and the rain fell harder than ever.

"Yugi..." he whispered. "Why did you leave me...?" his tears were lost within the raindrops that fell on his face, his long-lost true happiness, just found in a little more than a month, shattered.

So Bakura was right?

And now, Yugi had to leave him, in order to finally go where he belonged? Among the real angels?

Yugi was really a spirit? He was really dead?

"Yugi...." his cries were muffled, as a thunder bolted in the sky, as if trying to cover his pain, the rain trying to calm his soul.

But it was useless. Yugi left him. And he could only be healed...

... When he would be truly with him again.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Yami: WHAT THE HELL?!

Iris: *sweatdrops*

Yugi: ;_;

Yami: ¬¬;; Liiiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Lily: *nowhere in sight*

Iris: *picks a note from the ground* "For all those who want to kill me, or just make me feel _pain_, since I gotta finish the fic, I won't be back until the next chapter. Keep in mind that I have a reason for everything I do... and please, do not hate me ^^;; - LM" *sees a bag* *opens it* It's full of plushies... there's another note... "For all those who cried during this chapter"

Yugi: *gives the plushies to the crying readers*

Ryou: ^^;; Please, do not forget to **review**, and then Lily will be more than happy to continue this...

Bakura&Yami: *plotting her death for after she finishes this fic*

*Somewhere*

Lily: *hiding under Tenshi's bed*

Tenshi: *sweatdrop* *with a tissue* ;_;

Kerra: *hugging the life outta Chibi Yami*

Chibi Yugi&Chibi Yami: *sweatdropping*


	7. Act VII

Lily: *comes back from Tenshi's place* *sniffing*

Tenshi: *sniffing too*

Yami: *fighting the urge to kill her* So? Any explanations? Tomb Robber is hard to hold down...

Bakura: *tied to a chair* *sending murderous glares to everyone in the room, and planning on killing anyone who gets near to make fun of him*

Ryou: *standing beside him, since he's the only one he doesn't plan on killing* *getting a glare as well* *sweatdrop*

Bakura: ~ UNTIE ME, YOU UNFAITHFUL HIKARI!!! ~

Ryou: *shakes his head*

Yugi: *sweatdrops*

Iris: *talking with Kerra*

Kerra: *nodding now and then*

Tenshi&Lily: *sweatdrops*

Pretenna: *enters* LILY!!!!!!!

Lily: O.o *hides behind Yami*

Yami: Pftt... like I was going to help you... *steps aside*

Pretenna: *glaring and sniffing*

Tenshi: *hides behind Lily*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Uh... err... erm....

Shini Akusai: *shakes head* tsk tsk, Lily....

Bakura: *has duct tape on his mouth now (Iris: ^_^)* *mumbling Egyptian curses*

Flowers: Okay people, now let the girl continue...

Chibi Yami Malik: YEAH!!!! I want to know what happens... *cries*

Midnight Hikari: *nods*

Princess Strawberry: *standing beside Pretenna* When we get the chance... you know...

Pretenna: *nods*

Lily: *sweatdrops hugely*

Dark Destiny: *sweatdrops* Uhh.... pray, Lily

Radfel: Well, pals... Remember that Lily DOES have to finish the fic...

Dark Chameleon: Yeah!!! And I want to know when Anzu appears!!

Everyone: *blinks*

Dark Chameleon: What?

Fleka: *crying and sniffing* Yugi-chan... Ryou-chan...

Tenshi: ;_; *sniffs and joins in all the crying*

Babygurl1: *cries too*

Ty: *still thinking Lily has been TOO MEAN lately*

Marguerite/Matalis: *thinks it too*

Pretenna&Princess Strawberry: *still thinking on a good way to make her pay*

Kerra&Iris: *stand before Lily and Tenshi* Okay, guys, now stand back...

Reviewers: SHUT UP!!

Kerra&Iris: *hide behind their hikaris*

Lily: ¬¬;; some yamis... *ahem* *slaps fingers and fic begins*

****

Disclaimer: ¬¬;; What do you think? Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? I'm Lily Daniels, thank you very much, and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, even though I wished I did...

****

Warning: Yami/Yugi _shounen ai_, and Anzu bashing in this chap *smirks* Okay, I DO know that the dubbed Tea is the bitch one, not Anzu... But HEY!! I hate the name "Anzu" more and I'm using Japanese names in here!! If it's Jounouchi, Shizuka, then it must be Anzu!! GOMEN FOR ALL ANZU FANS!! Just think this is TEA, not ANZU...

****

Keys: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking.

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **VII **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"Yami, c'mon, what's wrong?" Mai asked, but the one she was trying to talk to just looked into space. He hadn't been talking at all since 3 weeks ago, and that got their friends worried a whole lot, because they neither knew why or what to do.

"Why don't you tell us?" Seto asked.

"It's not like it'll hurt to tell." Malik said, pouting slightly and looking at a piece of his hair. But Yami didn't answer, ignoring their questions, or didn't hear them at all.

Bakura was the one who understood him the most, but not fully. He knew it probably had to do with Yugi, but Yami would tell no one about what really happened. But it looked to Bakura that Yugi had left, and Yami was completely heartbroken.

"Let him be." Bakura said coolly, and everyone looked up at his with questioning looks. Yami was in pain, and they wanted to help!! Was Bakura that coldhearted that he didn't even want to help his (supposed) friend?

But they quickly understood that they were indeed talking about "Yami". He'd _never_ tell them what was troubling him, even if they were his best friends. Sometimes, Yami's total closed attitude annoyed them deeply.

Malik sighed and stood up, saying he had to go meet Ishtar soon. Mai said she had to go shopping, and Seto said he had business to attend to. Bakura stayed a little longer, gazed at the broken Yami, then sighed and walked away, not saying a word.

And Yami was left there, alone in Domino Park, with his own darkened thoughts, and shattered soul. His mind still refused to think that Yugi was gone, but his heart knew that it was true, because it didn't feel complete anymore. Standing up, Yami started to walk carelessly around, not really minding where he was going.

'Why... why me...' he thought, wishing for the first time that he hadn't meet Yugi, so when he would be gone, he wouldn't be so shaken. But it was a lie, he was happy during all the time he was with Yugi, and that was what really counted.

Stopping walking suddenly, Yami looked up to see where he was. Blinking, he noticed that he was in a place he didn't come often. But wait... this wasn't in here before...

He noticed he was standing before a shop, a new shop. The name was "Kame Game Shop". Oh great. A new game shop. Smiling a little, Yami looked at the shop closely, only to find that it was still to open.

A crash to the left of the shop made his attention change to the source of the noise. There was an old man, with spiky gray hair, and looked rather tired. The boxes he was carrying had fallen to the ground. Blinking, Yami approached the man.

"Are you ok, sir?" he asked politely. The man blinked and looked up, suddenly a look of surprise filled his features. The man was speechless for a few moments, before finally speaking.

"I'm okay, thank you." He smiled. "It's just that there are too many boxes, and my helper is upstairs..." he pointed up to the building, and Yami understood. Picking some boxes, Yami smiled at the man who blinked.

"I can help you." Yami said, not having anything better to do at the moment anyway. Smiling thankfully, the man leaded him inside the Game Shop. Entering, Yami thought that it was a small but nice place.

"You can put those boxes over there." He pointed to a corner, and Yami did as he was told. The man smiled at Yami when he was done. "Thank you. My name's Sugoroku Mutou, thank you....?" he asked. Yami opened his mouth to speak, but a loud noise, followed by a scream, made him stop mid-sentence.

Sugoroku's eyes widened.

"That was my grandson!!" he exclaimed, and hurried through the door behind the counter.

Yami stood there, concern written all over his face. Oh my, it looked like Mr. Mutou's grandson had fallen, or tripped over something...

"Be more careful next time!" he heard Sugoroku's voice. "You could have been hurt..."

"But my head hurts... and it wasn't like I wanted to fall from the stairs in the first place!" Yami's heart looked like it had stopped. That voice...

A sighing Sugoroku stepped through the door, and Yami spotted someone just beside him. His eyes went wide. He saw a short pouting teen following the old Mr. Mutou, one of his eyes closed in pain... wide amethyst eyes... Spiky hair, pale skin, gentle blonde bangs touching his face...

'I... must be dreaming or something...' Yami thought. He stepped backwards a little, and that made both Mutou's look at him. The boy's eyes widened, his pain forgotten, and his mouth hang open. Sugoroku, looking at both surprised teens, cleared his throat, successfully gaining his grandson's attention.

"He helped me with those boxes." He pointed to the boxes Yami had placed in the room. "Where's your education...?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed to himself. Smiling to Yami (and still looking rather surprised), he extended his hand. "Thanks for helping, and my name's Yugi Mutou. What's yours?" he tilted his head to the side.

'...... What?'

Yugi had forgotten about him?

............... looked like it, since Yugi was blinking, waiting for Yami's answer, still having his hand extended. It hurt to know that Yugi had forgotten everything... so now, he didn't remember what happened between them? He didn't remember _anything_? But...

...HE WAS ALIVE!!

Shaking himself awake, Yami took Yugi's hand, giving him a smile of his own.

"My name's Yami Muoto." He answered, putting the subject aside. It wasn't the time to think or send a billion questions at the boy. It was like _they have just met_. Yami was very confused, but his happiness was greater, and he decided to ask Yugi later about it. Seeing Yugi smile when they shook hands made Yami's insides melt, finally knowing he was back.

Yugi didn't leave him!! And he _was ALIVE_!!

"Wow..." Sugoroku mused. "So, you two not just have similar appearances, but similar last names too?" he chuckled, and Yugi giggled.

'Okay, Yami, time to control yourself... you can't, repeat, you _cannot_ kiss him... You can't hug him... Control yourself........................... good.'

"You're right, Grandpa." Yugi said, gazing at Yami again, scanning him up and down. However, his inspection took longer than he thought, taking in all Yami's great physical qualities, and finally stopping at his face, gazing directly at his eyes... Crimson locked on amethyst, Yugi had to shake himself awake, and look away quickly, trying to control his blush.

"We're really alike." Yami said, smiling to himself at Yugi's blush. Whatever _happened_, for God's sakes? He just knew Yugi didn't remember him, _anything_ about him, but kept blushing when looking all over him... so, there was hope?

"You study in Domino High School?" Sugoroku asked, looking at Yami's uniform. Yami blinked, finally remembering that he was still with the school uniform, since he and his gang had gone to the park directly from school. He nodded, and the old man smiled. "Yugi'll begin there tomorrow."

'Say WHAT?! YEAAAAAAH!!!!!! *jumps mentally* Alright, alright, time to recompose yourself.... BUT YEAH, THANK YOU RA!!' Yami thought, and blinked at himself. That was _way_ too out of character... beside, he used Ra, instead of God? ....... He was hanging around some blonde Egyptian too much...

Yami, finally back to the present, smiled at the two, but he was looking directly at Yugi.

"That's great, maybe we'll meet tomorrow again." He said, and Yugi nodded. Both smiling, Sugoroku patted Yugi's head, and this one winced in pain.

"Grandpa!" he cried. "It still hurts!" he pouted, and Yami melted.

'Must... not.... yeah.......... good Yami...' Some voice kept saying in his head, and he nodded. It was _not_ good to hug and comfort someone you just met...

"Are you okay?" he asked, instead of following his instincts. Yugi looked at him and nodded, stopping pouting, since he thought he was being too childish in front of some gorgeou- huh, some _possible_ new friend.

"By the way..." Sugoroku narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know a girl with dark-brown hair and blue eyes, would you?" he asked, and Yugi sweatdropped, hitting his forehead, but regretting it immediately.

"Eh?" Yami blinked. Okay, so he _did_ knew some girl_s_ with those descriptions...

"Grandpa!" Yugi said, greeting his teeth. "C'mon..." Sugoroku ignored his grandson, and kept looking at Yami. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Uh... yes... why?" Yami answered, and Yugi looked at him, sighing.

"Well, there's this girl... she has already passed in front of the shop 10 times, since she saw me... Grandpa grew paranoid with her..." Yugi said, shaking his head, but stopped, since it still hurt.

"There's something wrong with her, I swear!" Sugoroku said. Yami sweatdropped. There was only _one_ girl that had actually something wrong with her...

"Well, I-" Yami stopped in mid-sentence, as they all heard someone opening the door of the Game Shop. The three looked at who entered, and Yami froze.

'Does she know that stalk someone is against the _law_?' he thought with a small whimper, narrowing his gaze. Anzu was looking from Yugi to Yami, a big smile on her face.

"Oh my gawd!!" she exclaimed, and Yami fought against the urge to strangle her... (A/N: DO NOT FIGHT!! ..... errm, sorry, keep going) "I knew it!! You two are related, aren't you?" she asked, pointing to Yugi and Yami. The two blinked, and looked at each other.

"No." Yami said, and Anzu stopped.

"Actually, I've just met Yami-san." Yugi looked over at said guy, with a look that asked 'You _know_ that girl??'. Yami sighed, at both his bad situations with Anzu, and with Yugi. So he _really_ did not remember anything from the past 2 months... that's odd and really, really _bad_...

"Oh, but you two look so alike!!" she walked up to Yugi, her face mere inches away from his. "And you're _so_ cute!!" she giggled, and Yugi blushed, backing away from the girl.

"Err... thanks..." he squeaked, and Yami gritted his teeth, the words "back. off" written all over his eyes. Yugi suddenly held his head, like he had some sort of bad headache.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, pushing Anzu away harshly, her face hitting the wall hard (A/N: BWAHAHA!! Err *sweatdrops* gomen...). Yugi sighed, and looked up at Yami's concerned eyes. He smiled faintly.

"I guess falling down some stairs didn't do me any good..." he said, and Sugoroku sighed heavily.

"You've just gotten out of the hospital, Yugi, you could have been a little more cautious..." he said, his eyes holding a very sad expression. Yami's eyes were shocked. Yugi had been IN A HOSPITAL?!

"You..." Yami began, but Yugi was holding the back of his head, and when he withdrew his hands...

"Oww..." he whimpered to himself, eyes wide at the vital liquid in his fingers. Yami stopped breathing.

"Yugi!!" his grandfather exclaimed, then led the boy through the door behind the counter. Looking over at Yami, he gave him an apologetically glance. "Thank you for the help, Yami. Maybe I'll see you later." He said, Yami nodded, smiling at the elder. Anzu, who had stopped sniffing, had long ago stepped out of the shop, before any more "accidents" happened.

Stepping out of the Game Shop, Yami leaned against the wall, eyes getting teary, vision completely blurry, finally letting the breath he was holding. Yugi had not just just moved into Domino, but he had been in a hospital... the fact that he was _alive_ did lighten Yami's mood _greatly_, but a whole new bunch of questions filled his mind.

__

How was he alive, if all facts pointed to his supposed death? And since he was alive, _how_ did Yami meet him every single day, during a whole month? Wasn't he in a hospital? Wasn't he in another city??

And worst of all, why didn't he remember Yami?!

Recomposing himself, Yami walked home, the clouds already giving him the hint that it would be soon raining. The rain, that always brought calmness and happiness, now brought him confusion and darkness.

But he promised himself, he would find out the answers to all of his questions.

Inside the Game Shop, a particular amethyst-eyed teen fell to the floor, on his knees, a smile on his face, eyes watery.

"Grandpa... that was him..." he looked up at his grandfather, joy along with every single tear that fell down his cheeks. "Yami... was the one in my dreams..." he mused, looking at the ground, asking himself how it was possible.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Readers: ^__^

Lily: ^__^

Tenshi: *sniffing, and very, very happy* ^-^

Yami: .............. okay, so I won't kill you anymore.... *glomps Yugi*

Bakura: *growls* *still tied to the chair, and with duct tape over his mouth* *trying to make obscene signs to the authoress*

Ryou: O.o;;

Yugi: *sweatdrops*

Iris: Please **review** now, people...

Lily: ^^ I guess you are happy now? Let's see if you guys still want to kill me...

Bakura: *uses his powers to free himself, then glomps Ryou, and glare daggers at Lily*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Uhh... I guess your hatred for me will remain for a little long, until I post the one-shot B/R, huh?

Ryou: *blinks* What one-shot?

Lily: ^^ The one, song-fic with Evanescence's "Even in death", which is a side-story to _this_ story, and that will deal with _your_ death...

Bakura&Ryou: ooh...

Lilt: Just wait till this is finished ^^ Now, REVIEW!!


	8. Act VIII

Lily: *watching the readers celebrating* *sweatdrops* Man, I guess they're very happy right now...

Readers: ^__^ HE'S ALIIIIIIIIIIVEEE!!!! *keep celebrating*

Lily: *sweatdrops more*

Some readers: ;__; Ryooooooooooooou...

Iris: Oh great! ^.^ Some haven't changed much!! How nostalgic!

Lily: ¬¬;; Very, VERY funny indeed, yami... --;; Oh well...

__

Midnight Hikari - I'm glad you like!! Here's a new chp for yez!!

__

Lizzalo - Okay, here it is!! ^^

__

Mel Gods - THANK YOU!! ^^ Also, thank you for putting me on your favs list!! ^^ I appreciate it! Here's a new chp for you

__

Evil Chibi Malik - lol, I hope your yami recovers soon ^^;; Anyway, here's more fluff

__

SoulDreamer - wow, thanks, I guess I'm making you guys very curious, huh?? Very meanie of my part ^^;; here's some more!

__

crystalphoenix3 - *cries* I can't say much about Ryou... you'll have to wait!!

__

Shini Akusai - XD hahahaha, bad me! lol, here's a new chp for yez

__

Princess Strawberry - *pokes YS* snap out of it, k?? Here's a new chp for you guys, I hope you like it ^^

__

Yami Meko - Thanks, I appreciate your words A LOT!! Here's more a new chp for you!! (aren't I lazy, today? Writing the same thing over, and over again.... oh well ^^;;)

__

Radfel - Yeah, YUGI'S ALIVEEEE!!!!1 *dances around* Hmm.... some mysteries revealed in this chp, check it out!!

__

Sarah Harvey - yay, thanks!! ^^ Here's more

__

hillary - Wings of Ruby and Amethyst WAS UPDATED!! Go check it out ^^ And here's a new chp

__

Danski - I'm glad you like!!! ^^ It shall get better... wait and see!

__

Yami's Tenshi - Hmmmmmmmm.............. THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNKKKKSS!! ^^

Iris: 5 bucks my hikari is worse than yours, Kerra

Lily: ¬¬;; I hate you, aibou.... *ahem* I'm glad you didn't cry and stuff!! Yay for me!!! ^^ About the suspense... heh, gomen, but it's part of the story!! HERE'S SOME MORE GOOD STUFF!!

__

Crouching Tigress - Wow, thanks for reviewing all the chapters!! *gives you a Ryou plushie (all the Yugi ones are sold out ^^;;)* And hey, you asked a pretty obvious question you know... Bakura _is_ insane! *laughs*

Bakura: Just like you....

Lily: ^^ Yesh!!

Bakura: --;;

Lily: Anyway.... *starts partying* YAY, YUGI'S NOT DEAD!! ^^

__

DarkMagicianGirl - Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, give me an autograph?? A DUEL MONSTER!! YAY!!!! Lol, sorry, but I thought it was a cute nickname ^^ Thanks for reviewing, and here's a new chp for you

__

Pretenna - XD *parties* I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEE!! *starts dancing* Oh my Ra... thanks for saying I'm the best.... I guess that's just because Yugi's alive, huh? ^^;; Everyone was really _that_ worried about him? *impressed whistle*

Yugi: *still being hugged*

Yami: *glaring*

Pretenna: *sticks tongue out at him*

Lily: *laughs* XD No love, Yami, no love...

Yami: --;;

__

cerridwen10 - O_O Oh my RA!! It's you!! It's REALLY you!!!! ^_^ Yaaaaaaaay!! I like your story so muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!!! *ahem* Anyway.... hmm.... if you're too confused, you can always ask me your doubts, I'll gladly answer them ^^;; Ok? I'm glad you likes, and here's the new chapter!!

__

Angel-Guardian - ^^ THANK YOU!! Wow, I'm glad my story makes people that don't really like this kind of thing like the plot and such.... YAY!! ^^ *gives you a Ryou and a Malik plushie* Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Oh.... *holds up an Anzu plushie* So.... *gives it to you* You decide what to do with it!! ^^ I have pretty much ripped off and destroyed 10000000000000000 of those

Iris: --;; Psycho, ain't she?

Lily: ^_^

__

YumeTakato - Iris: Say, if you want, you can hurt her

Lily: ¬¬;; Thanks for _protecting_ me... I promise no more evil cliffies... XD Ra knows how much they're evil!! ^^ Me glads you like!! Lol

__

SelenaFury - Well... this is between you and the spirit over there....

Yami: O_O HOW COULD YOU TIE UP MY AIBOU!!!??? And what KIND OF FAKE SIGN IS THAT???? *goes save his aibou*

Lily: ¬¬;; He shouts at my reviewers once more and I'll hit him... *ahem* Thanks for r/r, and here's a new chapter for yez...

Selena: *holding Yugi's left arm* MINE!!

Yami: *holding his other arm* MINE!!

Lily&Iris: *sweatdrop*

__

hobbit13 - *coughcoughcough* Err.... *cough* Thanks for reading... *breaths* *sweatdrops* Me glad to know you're happy to know Yugi's alive.... *ahem* O_O whoooooaaaaaa!! You're right in one of the things you said.... I can't say what, but you'll soon see! ^^ About Bakura, you shall see in this chapter... as well as how evil Anzu can get..... --;;

__

Yami Aro - lol, I say "Hoe" sometimes too, and I know it annoys ^^;; so, did your friend like it, by the way? I'm glad you like it!! Here's a new chapter for you to satisfy your curiosity ^^

Lily: Ah well, shall begin...

Readers: *stop partying to read*

Iris&Lily: *sweatdrop*

****

Disclaimer: Ugh, NO I DO NOT OWN IT!! WAAHHHH! I DO NOOOOOOOOOT!!! .......................................... I'm okay now.

****

Warning: Yami/Yugi _shounen ai_, and Anzu bashing. No liking, NO READING!! "Anzu" fans keep in mind this is "Tea".

****

Keys: "__" means talking and '__' means thinking

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **VIII **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"What's _so_ amusing?" Bakura asked, with an eyebrow raised. Yami, since he had arrived in class that day, was smiling non-stop, although he kept silent most of the time. When Bakura arrived, then, Yami began to smirk and grin, leaving his friends confused and intrigued.

"I guess he's finally gone mad." Seto said, sighing. Mai shook her head.

"Geez, Malik's insanity is finally proven contagious..." she said, and Malik narrowed his eyes.

"Careful then, my dear." He smirked. "You might as well be my neeeeext victim........ bwahahahah...." he said in a frightening tone, making Mai look at him wide eyed. Bakura snickered, then got his attention back to Yami, who began chuckling when the teacher entered.

"So Yami-"

"You'll see." Yami finally replied, and everyone shared confused and curious glances between each other. The teacher asked everyone to sit down, and they did so, but they kept sending Yami curious gazes now and then.

"I have some news for you." The teacher began, smiling. "From now on, we'll have a new student. Please, come in." he motioned for someone to enter the class, and the short form of Yugi walked shyly in front of the class. Everyone gasped. "His name's Yugi Mutou, and he..." but no one was listening to the teacher anymore. Everyone began to whisper to one another, looking from Yugi to Yami, eyes wide.

But no one was more surprised than Bakura, that when found out the boy's name, looked immediately at Yami, who chuckled. His mouth hung open. _That_ was Yami's Yugi? No way... Bakura thought he...

"You can sit in front of Yami, Yugi. He's the one everyone's looking at, that looks like you." He said, giving the class a glare, and everyone stopped staring right away. Yugi walked silently towards his seat, aware of everyone's stare on him, since the teacher had turned around, now facing the blackboard.

When he got to his seat, he looked up at the smiling face of Yami, and recognized him right away from the last day's events.

"Hello Yugi." Yami greeted, and Yugi smiled back at him.

"Hi Yami..." he said, and sat down. A girl, who sat behind Bakura (that sat beside Yami, considering Yami sat by the window), kept looking back and forth between Yami and Yugi.

"Are you two-" her high voice was asking, but Yami cut her off.

"No, we're not related. Considering our last names _are_ actually different." He replied, and that shut the girl right away, and with a hard glare at whoever was still staring at them, Yami looked back at Bakura, smirking when everyone got back to their work.

Bakura simply mouthed "We've got to talk."

~^:^~

"So... I see..." Bakura said, nodding. The others had different reactions. Seto just sighed, not really saying anything. Malik didn't get much. And Mai was the most emotive one, "awww"-ing when Yami told her about him and Yugi, and sniffing when he told her the rest, that Yugi went away, then appeared with no memory about him.

"I... don't understand a lot of things..." Yami said, looking away. Seto and Bakura nodded.

"Like, the hospital thing, right?" Bakura asked.

"And the fact that he doesn't remember you." Seto finally spoke.

"Lemme see... Yami hang out with Yugi, Yugi was supposedly a ghost, then Yugi got away, and yesterday Yami met him again, and he had no memory about their love and stuff like that?" Malik asked, and everyone looked surprised at him.

"Wow, you really got all that figured out? You're a genius, Malik." Mai teased, smirking.

"Plus, I don't understand... how could I meet him every single day... when he was in another town, and in a _hospital_..." Yami hid his face in his hands, and everyone stayed silent, each one thinking about something.

"Maybe you could try talking with him, Yami." Seto suggested. "You could find out some new facts that could help with the conclusion for everything."

"Maybe you're right, Seto..." Yami said, even though he thought it would be very hard doing so. Talking with Yugi, when this one didn't remember anything about him other than the fact that they met the previous day, would hurt Yami's heart even further, and Yami wasn't in the best of his emotional conditions...

"Uhh.... Yami...." Bakura began, and Yami looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. Malik got Bakura's point, and pointed to Yami a brunette girl, who was looking frenetically around, looking for someone. Getting up quickly, Yami waved him friends a "See ya later" and walked away, hoping to stay away from Anzu until the end of the lunchtime.

Walking through the school gardens, Yami spotted someone sitting under a tree, looking rather hidden from everyone else. In the person's hands, was a Duel Monsters' deck, and the person looked through the cards. Smiling to himself, Yami walked towards him.

"So, you like Duel Monsters?" he asked, and wide lilac eyes looked up at him, having a happy glow, since he recognized Yami's voice. Yami felt himself smiling widely at the boy, his heart skipping a beat or two. This always happened when Yugi smiled at him, and he just couldn't help it.

'You love him, Yami, and if you _don't_ find out what happened, you're gonna die, that's for sure...' the annoying voice said in his head.

"Yes... do you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Yami took a spot beside Yugi, and smiling, he nodded.

"Question is, who doesn't?" he asked, and Yugi giggled, nodding his agreement. There it was again... the sound was so pleasing, it drove Yami's mind into madness...

'I... can't take it anymore...' he narrowed his eyes, and his expression grew a little more serious.

"Yugi..." he began, and Yugi looked up at him, blinking adorably. Yami controlled his senses, and kept talking.

"Yesterday... your grandfather said something..." he took a deep breath. "You were in a hospital?" Yami said, and Yugi paled. Leaning against the tree's trunk, Yugi looked down, not meeting Yami's gaze. Yami cried in his mind.

'Good move, pal.' There was the annoying voice again.

"I.... I...." Yugi tried to say. Suddenly, he felt a hand being placed over his own, squeezing it in an assuring manner. Yugi looked up to meet the warm glance of Yami.

"You can tell me, Yugi." Yami said, and Yugi felt himself blushing, backing away slightly, since their faces were way too close to each other...

"I..." Yugi sighed, his hands playing with his shirt-collar. Yami felt so much sympathy for him now, he did not care if Yugi remembered him or not, he placed his arms around Yugi's shoulders, in a friendly manner. Yugi looked up at him, and smiled faintly.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Yami assured, now convinced it was something that didn't make Yugi comfortable. Yugi shook his head, and Yami blinked.

"I want to tell you." Yugi said, and that made Yami's eyes grow softer. Yugi continued to play with his shirt-collar. "I... was in a coma." Yami's eyes widened.

"..... Nani...?" he asked weakly, and Yugi looked up at Yami, sensing Yami's concern. He smiled before continuing.

"I... There were.... these guys in my old school, that.... liked.... picking on weaker ones. They..." he leaned slightly against Yami. "... liked beating me. One day they hit me so much, I ended up in a coma. For... a whole month." He finished, and before he could think about anything, Yami hugged him. Yugi was surprised, and blushed, not really understanding.

'It... feels just like...... it's so real... I... I don't understand...' Yugi thought, before closing his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying. He didn't want to let Yami see how weak he is... even though he _knew_, somehow, that Yami would not say or do anything about it.

Yami closed his eyes, hugging Yugi close like he had done many times before. There it was. Yugi's past driving his mind into an angry and startled blur, not wanting anything more than clear everything and make those who hurt Yugi pay.

__

"I know I don't look like a 16 year-old... that's why so much bullies usually picked on me at school..."

"Why didn't anyone do anything?" Yami asked softly, and Yugi looked up at him, hands lying on his chest, while Yami's hands rested on his waist. A faint blush was visible on his cheeks.

"They didn't care." Yugi replied, not surprising Yami. Yugi had told Yami everything about his past... even though he didn't remember it. Smiling, Yami pulled Yugi into another hug, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I bet you just haven't met someone worth your friendship, Yugi. But now..." Yugi looked up at him, eyes wide. "...You have me."

Yugi's mouth hung open, eyes wide with confusion and amazement. Those words... the feeling of Yami's arms... his scent, and everything else... they were so real and familiar.

'It can't be true...' Yugi thought, eyes lost into Yami's eyes. 'Maybe it wasn't... just a dream... maybe, I should tell him...'

"Yami..." Yugi began, and Yami just blinked, still smiling. Yugi would continue, if...

"YAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Yami and Yugi jumped, and the taller one let go of Yugi. Looking around, he saw Anzu looking happily for him, just behind them, the tree luckily hiding their forms. Wincing, Yami noticed she was getting too close to them, and turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, huh..." Yugi was blinking. "... I'll be right back." Yami said, then got up, walking a little further, hiding behind some bushes (A/N: Hahahaha XD poor Yami).

Yugi was disappointed. He leaned against the tree, and slowly stood up. He wished to tell Yami about... when he was in the hospital... maybe...

"Ah, it's you!!" someone squealed beside him, and Yugi looked up to meet the face of Anzu. Man, that big smile on her face, and her odd attitudes scared him...

"Uh... hi, Anzu-san...." Yugi smiled weakly, regarding her name, since Yami had advised him to... huh, keep _away_ from her.

"Have you seen Yami around?" she asked him, jumping up and down. Yugi sweatdropped, and Yami, in his hideout, saw everything and sweatdropped as well. Yugi then understood why Yami left.

"Well, I.... no, I didn't..." Yugi lied, and Yami smiled.

'I _so_ love you now, Yugi.' Yami thought.

"Awww, too bad." Anzu pouted. Then, she smiled widely at Yugi. "Aww, but by the way, you're sooooo cute!! You don't look like 16!! Can I be your friend? Do you have any? Oh, Yami's your friend, right? Aww, you two look like brothers, you Yami's little brother! You have any more friends? You must have, friends are..." Anzu kept babbling, and Yugi backed away from her as much as he could, his back meeting the tree's trunk.

From his spot, Yami felt sorry for Yugi, and just couldn't let him be tortured like that any more. Standing up, he walked towards the two, just Yugi noticing him, Anzu with her back to him. Yugi blinked.

'I thought he feared her.' he looked at Anzu's face, that kept talking, jumping, and squealing. '.... with great understandable reasons.'

"Anzu, you were looking for me?" Yami asked, and Anzu turned around to meet him, her eyes glowing. Yami and Yugi sweatdropped.

"Haaaaaaaaai, Yami-kuuuuun!!" she said, jumping. "Why aren't you with your friends? Where's your lunch? Can you have lunch with me? What about we-"

The bell rang.

'YES!' Yami and Yugi thought.

"Awwwww, I thought we had more time... Anyway, what class do you have now? OH, it's Math isn't it? I'm in it too!!" Anzu said, smiling.

'Oh, the joy...' Yami thought bitterly.

"Me too." Yugi said, more to Yami then to Anzu. Yami smiled, deciding to ignore the girl's presence.

"Good, let's go then." Yami said, and Yugi nodded, walking beside him. Behind them, Anzu kept babbling, making both teens annoyed as hell. When they climbed some stairs next to the gates, Seto, Mai, Malik and Bakura approached them.

"Oh, so there you are..." Mai said, when they walked towards them. She smiled warmly at the sight of Yugi.

"Oh shit..." Bakura and Malik said, realizing the girl climbing the stairs just behind the two of them. Malik decided to go talk to Yami, but he tripped at the top of the stairs, and fell. Yami pushed Yugi aside, and Malik bumped on Anzu, both falling down the stairs... long ones.

"Geez, there he goes again." Bakura said, shaking his head, while Yugi's mouth hung open and he sweatdropped. Instants later, Malik and Anzu reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Is he okay??" Yugi asked, and Yami smiled.

"Do not worry, he..."

"I'm okay!!" Yami chuckled.

"See?" Yami asked, and Yugi giggled.

"What about Anzu?" he asked, as he saw a boy walking up to Malik, surprising him with their alike looks.

"Who cares about her?" Bakura, Seto and Mai asked, and Yugi sweatdropped.

'Well, they _do_ have a point there.' His inner voice said, and he sweatdropped more.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late." Yami said, and they all entered the building. Thoughts still filled Yami's and Yugi's mind.

'I still don't understand... so he was in coma.' Holding his chin in thought, two people made their way into Yami's mind. 'Maybe if I ask _them_...'

'I'll tell Yami later...' Yugi narrowed his eyes, trying to build up courage for later. 'I... want to know... if... it's not just some strange intuition...'

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: WELL, there it is!! ............. What day is today?

Iris: Friday, baka...

Lily: O_o man, I was supposed to finish this on _Monday_....... --;; Oh well, PLEASE **REVIEW**!! Some things are gonna be explained soon, and we're gonna see how the situation between Yami and Yugi will end ^^

Iris: ....... hey, Lil.......

Lily: Yes?

Iris: I wonder where all the Yugi plushies are?

Lily: *looks thoughtful* Yeah, you're right...

*Somewhere near*

Tenshi: *sweatdropping, watching **many** readers glomping their Yugi plushies* *hugs her own Dark Magician plushie*

Pretenna&Princess Strawberry: ^_____^ *hugs their plushies*

Shini Akusai: *sweatdrops* Obsessed, aren't we? *shrugs* *hugs a Yugi plushie as well*

Other readers: *ditto* ^____________^


	9. Act IX

Lily: Wow.... This is getting... a lot _longer_ than I thought... Hey, not that I mind that though!! ^^ I'm getting so many reviews, and this is so fun to write, that I don't mind it at all!! ^^

Iris: Yup... and seems the reviewers quit threatening you...

Lily: *sweatdrops* Eh... true *thanks Ra for that*

Flowers: *starts poking Lily* Continue alreadyyyyy...

moonnymph: Yeah, pleaaaaaaase!! *puppy dog eyes*

LADY D: CONTINUEEEEEEEE!!!

Kinsako: Please, do it nownownownownownownow!!

Lily: *sweatdrops* *thinks she might hide the sugar* Relax, just wait a lil more...

Pretenna: We want it now!! *pouts* *pokes Yami* Who were you talking about in last chapter.... teeeell me....

Yami: *sweatdrops* *points down* It's down there, read the fic

Pretenna: You're really sweet, aren't ya?

Lily: Yamis' specialty, sweetness...

Yami: --;; What, I AM a dark spirit, aren't I?

SelenaFury: *glares at Yami*

Yami: *glares back*

Both: YUGI IS MINEEE! MINE! STOP COPYING ME! I'M NOT COPYING YOU! SHUT UP!! MAKE ME! HEY! HE'S MINE! MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!

Lily: *big sweatdrop* Huh... *hugs her Duo and Chibi Duo plushies in fear* ^_^ *realizes they're too cute, and keep hugging non-stop*

Iris: *bigger sweatdrop*

Jade Tatsu: *sniffing* *hugs a Ryou plushie*

Lily: *blinks* ^^;; So some people are still curious about what I'm going to do about Ryou-kun... you'll have to wait, people, ok? I'll do a whole one-shot about Bakura/Ryou situation, you'll just have to wait... the beginning will be kind of sad, though...

Tenshi: Sad? ;_; How bad...

Lily: ^^;; Gomen... sometimes I write too much sad stuff for my own good... O.o ^^;; hahahahahahaha...

Iris: *sweatdrops* $50 bucks my hikari is worse, Kerra-chan. She talks to herself, she laughs in front of the computer, she hits her head on the monitor when the idea doesn't want to be typed, she pouts while writing a story thinking about the Radamned plot, she squeals when she sees a YY/Y picture, she's suicidal, getting on net during weekdays to read fanfiction...

Kerra: *impressed whistle* Long list, huh?

Iris: --;; You betcha... there's a lot more, _unfortunately..._ You shall name yours now

Iris&Kerra: *keep talking about the bet*

Tenshi&Lily: *sweatdrops* Geez, no love...

Crouching Tigress: *waiting impatiently for the fic to begin*

Lily: ^^;; Oh, sorry about that...

NekoWingzero: It's okay... Just start it already

Dancergirl009: Yup yup ^^

Danski: *nods* I want mooooooore ^^

Lily: Alright, you people ^-^

meagen: I just hope Anzu doesn't annoy my skull... 

Carmen5: *ahem* I agree, Anzu must be punished if she comes too much into the story....

Meagen: She has Relena complex...

Lily: *winces* Yeah, SO TRUE!!

Relena: *passes by* (why the heck she mistook her fandom??)

Iris: *smirks* *runs after her to kill her*

Lily: *sweatdrops* *smirks anyway =P*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Lily: *nods* *smirks at a thought* Falling down stairs won't be Malik's job anymore.... bwahahahahhahaha...

Radfel: *laughs maniacally along*

Wolfspeaker1 (I LUV your story by the way... KEEP GOING!! ^^): *pouts* So, will you take long to start??

Princess Strawberry: *sweatdrops* Uhh... Lily?

Lily: *turns to her* Yes?

Princess Strawberry: Try controlling the situation *points to Selena and Yami, who are still fighting, Radfel who started chasing Anzu around along with meagen and Carmen, LADY D and Kinsako who found her sugar and are eating it non-stop...*

Lily: *big sweatdrop* I guess bringing you guys in this room with me wasn't a pretty good idea?

Babygurl1: *sitting very silent and not a bit hyper* Oh no, you just kind of have a whole bunch of reviewers ^_^

Lizzalo: Yup ^^

Lily: Oh well, if it's like that ^_^

Tenshi: ^__^ *gives everyone a Yugi plushie* Lily told me to give you guys these plushies

Everyone: YAY!!

Tenshi&Lily: *giggle* Time to start at last

****

Disclaimer: Boys, what do you think?

Yami&Bakura&Marik: NO WAY!!

Lily: I guess not today, ppl ^^;; come back next week

****

Warning: Yami/Yugi _shounen ai_, and Anzu bashing. Please, if you don't like, don't read. "Anzu" fans keep in mind this is "Tea"... that's a whole 10000x worse

****

Keys: "__" means talking, '__' means thinking and _Italic_ means Flashback

****

Note: Sorry if the notes were too long, but I thought that it'd be funny to rant with you guys... do you mind? I mean, it's funnier than just little notes... what do you think? Oh well, if you think little notes are smaller and better, please tell me...

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **IX **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Yami sat in the couch in the living room, in his mansion. Though it seemed unusual, he wasn't the only one in the room. Seto, Mai, Malik, Ishtar and Bakura were there too, but they weren't the only ones.

Standing beside Seto, there was a girl with long dark-gray hair, almost black, but with a beautiful grayish shining. Her eyes looked like Yami's, a monotone crimson color, and her skin was very pale. She was wearing a very beautiful long black dress, though it was semi-open in the front. Her hair was also tied in a low ponytail, with a crimson little bow. (A/N: anyone knows Kanako, from the manga Love Hina? It's _basically_ her)

Beside Ishtar there was another young woman. She too had long black hair, but her eyes were of a bright blue color. She had tanned skin, and right now, wore a gray school uniform, with a wine-colored skirt, that came to her knees, and a wine-colored thin bow on her shirt.

"You wanted to talk to us, right Yami?" the girl beside Ishtar asked, tilting her head to the side in a slow motion, blinking slightly.

"Yeah, thanks for coming Isis... and Chris." He said, looking at the two girls. The girl with blue eyes, Isis, smiled, and the other one, Chris, just nodded.

"Why exactly did you call us, Yami?" Chris asked, in a slight deep voice.

"I... suppose Ishtar and Seto told you about... what happened to me?" he asked, not really able to look at the two girls. Isis smiled, really happy for him and answering his question silently. Chris nodded, and then walked to sit beside him. Yami looked up at her, and she nodded again, hand lying on his shoulder.

Yami was thankful that they didn't really comment anything. One thing was that he really didn't like to babble around about his personal life. Also, he didn't know what the others' reaction would be. Basically, no one really minded the fact that he loved the boy, and apparently, they were happy for him.

"So... you two know about... what the problem is?" He asked in a very low voice, but the room echoed with his voice. The two girls shared glances, then nodded.

"We know your problem, Yami, and we have thought about it already." Isis answered, and Yami looked up at her.

"That place where you met... Yugi wasn't it?... you know about what it really is, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Bakura told me." he frowned. "May I add, in a situation that really didn't do me any good." He said, and Bakura shrugged.

"Hey, I was trying to help." He said in his defense, and Chris sighed.

"Yeah, Bakura's helps don't really help at all." she said, and Bakura stuck his tongue out at her in a not-too-mature manner.

"_Anyway..._ We think that it was actually possible for Yugi to meet you there, even though he wasn't a spirit at all." Isis said, and Yami raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't suppose that everything was a dream, right?" Chris asked, and Yami shook his head.

"It was real. I _know_ it." Yami answered, and the girls nodded.

"So, if it wasn't a dream, then he _was _really there, and then there is actually an answer for your doubts." Isis continued, smiling.

"Yugi was in a coma, right?" Chris asked, and everyone nodded. "Basically, he was in the line between life and death... he had no conscious, and he could either live and die. In that state, it was like a part of Yugi's soul, the one that longed to live, left his body."

"Then again, it couldn't just walk around normally. To have a material body, be able to think and such, it's required... that there is indeed a special place. Yugi's soul then went there." Isis continued.

"That place is that path in the park..." Seto said silently. "But why would a part of his soul want to walk around?"

"Because of his past." Yami said, and everyone looked at him. "Yugi had a horrible past... he lost his friends, lost his parents, and he thought he was alone. The day I met him... he was crying, saying he was alone. Maybe, even unconsciously, he longed to have friends. In that state, his soul looked for a friend. He felt too alone..." Yami said. The two girls looked at each other.

"It's highly possible, unconscious feelings are the key to everything. Since the place is special, it was _like_ Yugi was dead and his spirit walked through that place like any other spirit, in special occasions. That explains the rainy evenings." Chris said. Yami smiled.

"He likes the rain... that's why..." he breathed, and Isis smiled.

"Yes, Yami." She said, and Yami smiled back at her. "That's the answer to how he could be in two places at the same time, being in a coma. It wasn't as if you didn't meet the real Yugi... you just meet shades of his soul."

'Shades... of a soul...' he thought. It was incredible, but it was the answer. It sure explained his inner questions, clearing his mind and heart from the pain he was going through... but...

"What about his memory?" Mai asked. She was so worried about this all... Being so emotive, she was about to cry if everything didn't turn out ok for Yami. Chris looked at her, then at Yami.

"Well, we can't not consider that he was in a coma. Probably the day Yugi said goodbye, was the day he woke up. He has no idea of what happened, because he wasn't _really_ there, so there isn't really a way that he remembers it." Chris answered, and Yami's face fell.

"You mean to tell me that there's no way for Yugi to remember?" Bakura asked.

"I think..." Ishtar began, and everyone looked at him. "... that maybe he can. A part of his soul knows, at least. It's just up to us to find a way to make his mind absorb his soul's memories, buried deep within his self. He couldn't really _be_ there, but he did talk, walk and act and everything else. Yugi himself knows about what happened that day... but he doesn't know it was real. He's stuck to the present, when he was actually in a coma, in the hospital." He said.

"You messed up with my mind, Ishtar." Bakura said, one eyebrow raised in wonder.

"He said that Yugi knows and at the same time doesn't know about what happened. Because he knows that he was in the hospital, while everything happened _while_ he was there... he's stuck to the present. Maybe he thinks it was all a dream, or an hallucination, and must realize that it really wasn't like that." Malik said. Everyone froze.

They blinked. Once. Twice.

"Malik..." Mai said.

"You..." Seto began.

"Really got everything?" Bakura said.

"Wow." Ishtar mused. Malik pouted and crossed his arms. Ishtar giggled, and hugged him. Isis, smiling, turned to Yami.

"Well Yami, back to topic, the only way to try and make Yugi remember is talking with him." She said. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Isis, Chris." He said to the girls. "I knew I could count on you about this kind of thing..." he bowed slightly. Isis smiled and bowed to him. Chris, for the first time, smiled, and patted his shoulder.

"You were just lucky to have someone who likes this kind of supernatural thing as much as those two near, Yami." Seto said, sitting on the couch's arm near Chris, placing an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him slightly, the ghost of a smile still on her features.

"Yeah. No wonder sis and Chris are best friends there. They like the same strange things." Ishtar said, and Isis just shrugged, smiling.

"Hey, I have a question." Mai began, and everyone looked at her. "How come both of you go to the same school, came from the same school just a couple of minutes ago together, and Chris doesn't wear the uniform?" she asked. Isis giggled, and Chris smirked.

"Oh well, Chris-san has bribed the principal into wearing her usual clothes to school, and is still trying to convince them that black is a better choice for uniform." Isis said, still giggling. Everyone laughed.

"Can't help it." She said. Oh well, Chris Daisuke really wasn't _a_ Goth, she was _the_ Goth. Seto really didn't mind it at all, he was the one who gave her the silver crucifix she was now wearing, and he pretty much liked her clothes.

"Well, as I'm still trying to convince the principal of _our_ school into letting me using _my precious_ leather, I'll say nothing about that." Yami said, and everyone laughed again.

Outside, the day was as cloudy as all the other ones from the past months had been. Yami smiled, thinking about Yugi, and how he was going to make him remember.

'I'll do it... I'll do everything to make him remember about those days. And then...' the touched the cool surface of the window. '... we'll be together again.'

~^:^~

Sugoroku stood behind the counter, taking care of the nearly opened Kame Game Shop, while his grandson was upstairs, in his room, finishing his homework. When he had came back, Yugi was so brightly happy, that it amazed Sugoroku.

Since this past times were so hard for Yugi, with no friends and all those bullies picking on him and beating him up almost every day, the elderly man thought that his grandson would never smile again.

When he went into coma, Sugoroku thought that he would lost the only one he had left in the family. (A/N: as someone would say, this guy _really_ needs a shorter name...) Yugi had no reason to want to survive, and the doctor had said that besides the physical conditions, it was also up to Yugi to continue living. After a whole month unconscious, the elderly man thought that it was over, when Yugi opened his eyes. He still remembered that day, 3 weeks ago...

~^: _Flashback_ :^~

__

Sugoroku sat beside the bed, in the city's Municipal Hospital. He held tightly to his grandson's hand, praying silently for him to wake up. He never thought he would be there... wishing to the gods that his grandson would live, after being beaten up to a coma because of a **boy** from **school**.

If he had only known... If only he had done something about it, when he noticed that Yugi was being used as punch-bag from the very beginning... Now, he feared Yugi could... he could...

Suddenly, he felt Yugi's hand move slightly. His eyes lit up immediately, and he looked at Yugi's face, waiting for an answer. Yugi's hand moved again, and slowly, his wide once cheerful lavender eyes opened, nowadays sorrowful and blank. But Sugoroku almost jumped out of his skin, when Yugi looked at him. His eyes held... something... he had never seen in them before...

"Grandpa..." Yugi said, his white lips curling up into a smile.

"My grandson... Yugi, how are you feeling...?" Sugoroku asked in a very weak voice, fearing it would crack at any minute. Yugi breathed in and out weakly, with the help of a mask, but he still smiled.

"I...I..." he tried to say, but was still weak. Placing both of his hands on Yugi's, Sugoroku made a shushing sound.

"Save your forces, Yugi. I'll call the doctor." Sugoroku said, while standing up, never letting Yugi's hand go. The small hand then held a little tighter to one of his hands, and his grandfather looked up at him questionably.

"I... had... an amazing... dream, Grandpa... Someone... really loved me. He.. really did..." Yugi said, then leaned back on the bed, letting go of his Grandpa's hand. Sugoroku (A/N: I'll die if I have to write this 5 more times!)_ leaned over and kissed Yugi's forehead, just in time to hear him whisper something under his breath, before closing his eyes, not really going to sleep._

"Yami..."

He didn't understand, but really didn't ask. Instead, he left the room, in search for the doctor.

~^: _End of Flashback_ ^:~

Sighing, Sugoroku leaned against the counter. Yugi said that Yami was the one he met in his dreams... What did he really mean with that?

All he knew was that Yugi was insanely happy since he came back from school, 2 hours ago.

Just then, the short teen walked through the door behind the counter. Smiling up at his grandpa, Yugi leaned against the counter beside him.

"So Grandpa, didn't you tell me you had to go to the market buy some supplies?" Yugi asked, yawning a little. "Go ahead, I take care of the shop. Just don't take long, you know when we close." Yugi said, pointing his index finger to Sugoroku as if _he_ was the older one. Sugoroku chuckled.

"Okay, Yugi. Be back in a few then." With that, he left. Minutes later, Yugi was there, bored out of his mind, with nothing in special to do. At that time, he was thinking about the probable people that could enter the shop...

As a bell in the front door rang, Yugi looked up to greet the costumer (A/N: sp?). Amethyst blinked when met ruby.

"Hey Yugi." Yami greeted, as Yugi recovered from the mild shock. Seeing Yami walking into his life so easily like that was so great to be true...

Looking from one side to the other, Yami looked down at Yugi again. "Where's your grandfather?" he asked, blinking. Yugi smiled, leaning against the counter once more.

"He went out to the market to buy some supplies... I'm stuck in here alone." He said, pouting. Yami chuckled, then sighed. Without warning, he leaned against the counter in front of Yugi, looking directly into his eyes.

"That's bad. I was thinking on challenging you to a duel, but I guess today's not my lucky day." Narrowing his eyes a little, he continued. "Then again, with Anzu stalking me around every single day, which day is a lucky one in the miserable life of Yami Muoto?" he asked, and Yugi giggled, shrugging.

"You have a point there." He said, and Yami smiled.

"What about this: we go to my house tomorrow after school, and _then_ we finally duel?" he asked, and Yugi blinked. He was... going to... Yami's house...?

"What... what about your parents? You barely know me..." Yugi said somewhat sadly, but Yami straightened up, and kept smiling.

"They aren't in town, and even if they were, they wouldn't mind it. Besides..." he ruffled Yugi's hair. "I know you well enough." With that, he waved, and left the shop.

Yugi blinked again, slowly taking in the information that he was going to Yami's house... just... the _two_ of them!!

'Oh dear...' Yugi blushed. 'At least... I'll be able to tell him... about my dreams...' with that thought in mind, Yugi smiled, barely able to wait for the next day.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: ^__^ Now, you guys have it!! It's ALL explained!! Hopefully... clear enough... *blinks and sweatdrops* If you guys STILL have doubts about anything, please ask me, ok? ^^;; It was kinda hard explain everything, and I just hope it was good enough and not some stupid meaningless crap... --;;

Iris: ^^;; Anyway, please **review**. Lily does not know well... but maybe next chapter may be the last one. Yay! Another finished story!!

Lily: _Maybe_ I'll do a sequel, I've been thinking hard on that probability... and plus, there's still the B/R one-shot from this story, so you guys won't have what to complain about. So, I'll see you guys later!! *waves*

Tenshi: *hugging a newly Yugi plushie Lily just gave her, wearing a kimono* ^_^

Readers: *sweatdropping at Selena and Yami STILL fighting*


	10. Act X

*Probable readers' reaction last Saturday, September 20th*

Readers: ^_^ Yay, Shades of a soul last chapter!! *enter FF.net, and search for the fic*

*minutes later*

Readers: O.o where the hell is the last chapter??

*more minutes later, they understand*

Readers: ......... ¬¬;; LILYYYYYYYYYY..

*back to the present*

Lily: Hellooooooooooo, guys!! ^_^ How are you doing? How's life going? How was your wee-

Iris: Lily?

Lily: Hai?

Iris: *points a bunch of pouting and sniffing readers*

Lily: O_o O-oh my!! ^^;; Gomen nassai!! Ehh... I bet you guys are very curious about "WHY THE HECK" I didn't update last week... well, you see, check out what day is today. ^_^

Iris: .....................

Readers: *stare*

Iris: ............................ makes no sense, aibou

Lily: *sweatdrops* It does indeed! Today's 27th! I posted this ficcie in July 27th! It makes exact two months! ^-^ It's the second time I do this kind of thing, and I think it's funny

Iris: Well, I bet the readers don't think so...

Lily: ehh... maybe *sweatdrops* I apologize anyway... *ahem* Since I'm too lazy to go ranting on and on about nothing in special (Iris: HAH! RANDOMNESS QUEEN MAKES NO SENSE!) *glares at Iris* I'll just do the reviewers' replies as a normal person (Yami: You AREN'T a normal person) *glares at Yami* Ok? Just look, it's after the story ^_^ right? Now READ!

****

Disclaimer: No folks, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Who ever thought I did? Nobody, right? Right.

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

Shades of a soul - [ **Act** **X **]

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

"Hmm... Grandpa?" Yugi asked timidly that morning, and Sugoroku (A/N: here we go again, Sugoroku pal --;;) looked up from his newspaper, seeing Yugi with a very strange pleading look.

"Yes, Yugi?" he asked curiously, while now taking all his attention to the boy. Yugi shifted in his chair, and kept his eyes on his grandfather. He knew he was just overreacting and that Sugoroku was in fact going to allow him to go to Yami's house, but he just needed to tell him... and ask for his opinion.

"Yami... invited me to go to his house today after school. Can I?" he asked in a low voice, and Sugoroku blinked before smiling.

"Well but of course Yugi." He then narrowed his eyes, and smirked (very ungrandpa-like), raising a wondering eyebrow.

"Now, why exactly did Yami invite you to his house?" he asked, and Yugi blinked, blushing.

"To duel... why else would it be?" he asked, looking away. His grandpa chuckled, and Yugi blushed more. "Grandpa!"

"Oh, sorry Yugi. It's just that I like teasing you, it's so easy and funny to make you embarrassed." Grandpa said, and Yugi sweatdropped, letting his head hit the table. Grandpa chuckled again, before going back to his newspaper.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked, before lifting his head from the table.

"Hmm?" Mr. Mutou asked, before placing the newspaper on the table, closing it for good. "What is it, Yugi?"

"It's just that..." Yugi trailed off, thinking on how he would ask his Grandpa that exact subject. He thought he was being so silly, thinking hard about it and everything... but he just couldn't help it. Everything seemed a big, confusing and amazing coincidence, and Yugi felt as if he was just... _supposed_ to tell Yami about that. But he wanted to make sure it wouldn't make him look like a fool. "Do you remember when I was in the hospital?" his grandpa's face darkened and he nodded vaguely, only to let Yugi continue. "Do you remember what I told you about the dreams?"

"Oh, the ones with a boy like Yami?" Grandpa asked, and Yugi nodded. What was his grandson going at? "Yes, I do. Please, go on." He continued, wanting to know what Yugi was trying to ask him.

"I... was wondering..." Yugi took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you think I should tell him?" he finally asked, and Sugoroku stood up. He walked over to where his grandson was, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" he asked, and Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, I... I don't know..." he closed his eyes, while Sugoroku waited. "I think I should... For some reason, I think I should... I must tell him."

"Then do it, Yugi. If you think it's important, then do it." Sugoroku smiled. Yugi started to play with his fingers carelessly, looking down.

"But won't he think I'm stupid or something? Making a big deal just because of some dreams I had with him on it? Maybe it was a premonition or something... maybe it was nothing really important at all." Yugi said at last, and Sugoroku sighed.

"If he thinks you're stupid, then it wasn't as important as you thought it was." He said, and Yugi looked up. "It was just an ordinary dream... and the Yami you met in your dreams does not exist in this world." He said, and Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

Did he know? Did he know about what Yugi was thinking or feeling at the moment, even though he didn't really tell him? Yugi sometimes wondered if his grandpa could read minds, and giggled mentally at his own thought, only smiling back at the smiling elder looking at him with sympathy.

"Arigatou, Grandpa." Yugi said, and Sugoroku nodded, patting Yugi's head.

"Anytime, Yugi." He then grinned. "By the way, I think you're kind of getting late..." Yugi's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, you're right!!" he exclaimed, bolting out of the kitchen, while Sugoroku chuckled to himself. Minutes later, a blur came fast down the stairs and the distant voice of Yugi told his Grandpa a "See ya later!"

~^:^~

"For the last time, it's a vampire." Bakura said, and Malik shook his head. Yami just sat behind the two, holding his head in disbelief and sweatdropping.

"She's not a vampire, she's a pixie." Malik said, and Mai sighed heavily almost breaking her nail filer in annoyance. Seto just said nothing, just sitting there, eyes closed, completely ignoring his surroundings, like he was practicing Yoga or something.

"I say Anzu is a vampire and that's final! She likes and enjoys torturing Yami just for the sake of it, and her stalking ways are the possessive personality's fault. Plus, she completely drains his life away... the only difference is that she doesn't touch him." Bakura said, crossing his arms, nodding his head matter-of-factly.

"_That_ will certainly never happen." Yami said, and Mai laughed to herself.

"I'm telling you she's a pixie! She likes annoying everybody, and obviously has a strategic and smart plan up her sleeve to try and get Yami. She may sound stupid, crazy, pointless and just some kind of 'The world is a good place' freak, but I'm sure that's all an act! She's manipulative, clever and very, very tricky." Malik said, nodding vehemently.

"I swear the day I hear Anzu saying something clever, I'll scream." Seto said coolly, making Yami smirk.

"Who'll scream?" a voice called, making Yami look up immediately. Yugi stood there, an eyebrow raised, looking very curiously at the two arguing teens, that by the way were still arguing.

"Hello, Yugi sweetie!" Mai said, smiling widely. Yugi just smiled back. "Seto will. Anzu issues." She said, and Yugi "oh-ed", before looking back at Yami. Both smiled warmly at each other.

"Morning, Yugi." Yami said, for the time being ignoring the other two arguing.

"Good morning Yami." Yugi said, sitting on the desk in front of him. "What are Bakura and Malik arguing about?" Yugi asked, and Yami sighed.

"Anzu." Yami said, and Yugi blinked. "Bakura says Anzu is a vampire, while Malik says she's a pixie." he said, and Yugi sweatdropped. Mai turned to them, and smiled.

"I know that on your mind goes 'Now what's the point of that argument, it makes no sense', but believe me, Malik and Bakura live to be pointless, mindless _and_ brainless." She said, and Yami snickered, while Yugi just stiffed a giggle.

Suddenly, Bakura faced Yugi, a determinate glow on his eyes. Yugi blinked, and Malik, from behind Bakura, had his arms crossed and eyes interested.

"Now Yugi, what do you think?" he asked, and Yugi seemed clueless. "About Anzu... what's your opinion about her?"

'Now THAT's a good question... ideas, ideas, many of them fill everything in here...' the little voice said in his mind, and Yugi sweatdropped.

"Well, I..." he tried to say.

"When you look at her, what's the first thought that comes to your mind?" Malik asked, and Yugi seemed thoughtful.

"Uhh..." he mused. "Brainless." He and Yami said at the same time, making Yami chuckle and Yugi giggle.

"There's a lot more... slut, stupid, clueless, annoying, and I can go on the whole day, so why not finish the argument before we drive ourselves mad?" Yami pointed, and Malik pouted, Bakura shrugged, Seto shook his head and Mai smirked.

"Hiiiiiiiii guys!" Anzu exclaimed, coming towards the six of them, a BIG smile on her features.

"Go to hell." Malik and Bakura said, walking away. Yugi and Yami sweatdropped, while Mai and Seto snickered, Anzu just standing there, clueless.

"O-kaaaaaay..." she said, and walked away shrugging, waltzing towards her desk.

"Is it always like this?" Yugi asked Yami in a whisper.

"Nah... Just when Bakura and Malik are inspired." He said and Yugi giggled, both turning to the teacher who had just arrived in the class.

~^:^~

"Now that can't be good." Yami said, as he and Yugi stood just by the school gates. Outside, it looked like the clouds were crying away all its tears, a very strong rain falling down on Earth, thunders and lightning and _no umbrella_.

"Uh... we can always run and pray." Yugi said, and Yami chuckled. If the gods were helping him or trying to support him, they could at least have waited until he had _arrived home_. Now, if Seto hadn't just headed home in his luxurious limousine and if Yami's parents were home, he wouldn't feel so unlucky.

That he obviously was at the moment.

"Well, I guess pray won't help us _not getting wet_... but we can still run." Yami said, and Yugi nodded, both not having really another option. Both ran out in the rain as fast as they could, hoping that they just wouldn't get sick during this unpleasant trip. Of course, Yami was already used to getting all wet and such... but he didn't want Yugi to be sick in any circumstance.

"I know a shortcut that will help a lot." Yami told Yugi, who just nodded, since he would be following Yami anyway. They headed to the park, and entered path filled with trees to the left. It brought Yami's mind back a month ago... and he couldn't help but stop a few seconds.

Not too long after he had stopped did he notice that Yugi had stopped before himself. Looking at him, Yami noticed Yugi was frozen in his place, eyes blinking quickly due to the rain, looking at Yami with a very strange glow in his eyes. Both were soaked and could do nothing about it, so they just gave up to their memories. The low light illuminated Yugi's small self... almost making him heavenly. An awkward wind passed through their beings... making both of them come back to the present.

'I...' Yugi's mind thought slowly, looking up at the handsome Yami, looking down at him with unfocused eyes, both standing close at that moment. '... will... tell him... I promise...' he promised no one in particular but the spirits that walked everywhere.

"Yugi..." Yami breathed, his hand almost touching Yugi's cheek. The wind blew again, drifting Yami fully back from his daydreams. He withdrew his hand and smiled. "Let's go, before we get a serious cold or something." He said, and Yugi seemed to come back to reality too, nodding.

Both then ran the rest of the way up to Yami's house, not taking too long to do so. When they reached the place, Yugi's eyes widened to an amazed size, impressed by how big and amazing Yami's house... _mansion_ was. Yami quickly hushed to the front door and slammed it open, dripping water on the floor unceremoniously. Yugi, shivering, entered the house timidly and slowly. Sensing the boy's shyness, Yami smiled warmly at him.

"C'mon Yugi, come in. You've got to get rid of all that coldness." He said, and Yugi nodded. Leading the boy quickly upstairs and to a restroom, Yami told him to strip out of those clothes and that he would bring him some of his old clothes that wouldn't be so big on him (considering their height wasn't so different...).

Yugi stared at his reflection on the mirror, seeing a soaked and flushing boy staring back at him. The always-spiky hair was all wet and his golden bangs were clenching to his face mildly.

'Well, well... you've just arrived in here and you're already flushing, now aren't you?' he teased himself and sighed, grabbing a towel. Not too longer later, a knock on the door told him Yami had arrived with his clothes. The shirtless teen walked to the door and opened it, finding a now dry Yami standing with some clothes in his hands.

"Here, they may... fit you." Yami said, trying to look just at Yugi's face, not going down _anywhere_. Yugi nodded and took the clothes quickly, closing the door. Yami told Yugi through the closed door that he would wait for him downstairs in the living room, and then left.

Outside, the storm didn't get any better and Yami thought (very happy too) that maybe Yugi shouldn't go home that night. The storm was too heavy outside, and he didn't want Yugi to go alone home. Maybe he would voice that thought to the boy later.

Sitting down on a cushion, Yami took his deck from his bag (for safe purposes), and started shuffling it. Minutes later, he was ready and Yugi was just entering the living room. He wore a black cotton pant and a gray long-sleeved shirt. Yami himself was just in his (usual) black leather pants, jeans jacket and a black shirt.

"Now that storm is freaky..." Yugi said, and Yami looked through the window, nodding his agreement. Turning back to Yugi, he saw he had his deck with him and was shuffling. Minutes later, both were ready.

"Yugi." Yami said. "It's time to duel."

~^:^~

Yugi: 2 victories. Yami: 2 victories. Game time: 3 hours.

Yami was completely perplexed. Yugi just didn't simply like Duel Monsters... He _mastered_ it. So like Yami himself. The strange thing is... that Yami and Yugi had almost identical cards, and freaky similar strategies. From all the games, neither had lost its Dark Magician when it was on the field.

The games may have kept their minds out of the main subject, but it was back... when the lights suddenly went off. It was like Yami and Yugi had been brought back from a total different dimension, and were just now aware that they were indeed alone with each other.

A lightning illuminated the dark room, making Yugi jump. Yami saw this and blinked, thinking that they really couldn't continue with their game and they probably couldn't be kept in the darkness like that.

"Yugi, please stay here. I'll bring a candle, that'll help a lot." He said and could almost see Yugi nodding again. Yugi sure didn't like the idea of being alone in the room, since he wasn't very found of thunders and lightning, but just accepted it as a time to be alone and think about his present situation... now that the game atmosphere was gone.

'I better talk to him now.' He thought to himself, bending over the table, and resting his head between his crossed arms. He closed his eyes... it would be easy, now wouldn't it? He would just tell Yami... he wouldn't think he was stupid, now would he?

A lightning and a loud thunder emitted, Yugi jumped.

'Wait, I AM stupid.' He thought sadly, and jumped again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the warm crimson-red eyes of Yami, illuminated gracefully by the candle's light. Yami just looked gorgeous right now, in that low light, their faces so close...

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked softly, almost making Yugi shiver. "You look like you're shaking." He said, and Yugi looked away.

"It's just that... I... don't like thunders or lightning very much..." he said almost ashamed. Yami patted his head, and Yugi looked up at him.

"Don't worry, those don't really last long in a storm. Usually the strong wind and heavy rain is what really keeps going for hours." He said in an assuring tone, and Yugi nodded. He placed the candle on the table, and grabbed both decks, giving Yugi his and placing his on his jacket pocket.

Another thunder and lightning went through air again, and this time Yami jumped and unconsciously went closer to Yugi. They both looked into each other's eyes, and Yami smiled, Yugi thanking the low light so that his blush could be kept a secret.

"Looks like I'm not very found of those freaky things either." He said in a laughing tone and Yugi giggled.

'How... can I make him remember?' Yami thought, eyes narrowing and locked on Yugi's. He didn't know how he was going to make Yugi remember, and he was desperate to do so....

"Yami?" Yugi's small voice called, and he smiled at him.

"Yes?" he asked, and Yugi swallowed, trying hard to tell him what was troubling him.

"I... wanted to tell you... something that..." he took a deep breath. "Happened to me while I was at the hospital." He spoke, and Yami nodded.

"Right, go on. I'm listening." He assured the boy, leaning against a couch, Yugi right beside him, the candle illuminating them faintly.

"It's just... I had these dreams..." he looked away. "And they had you. I-I don't know why I'm telling you this but... You were in my dreams. And it was... so... realistic and... strange..." he spoke, and Yami froze.

'Did he just said what I had been trying to make him remember all this time?' he mused in his head. Touching the side of Yugi's face, he made the little one look at him. His gaze was warm and his hand almost trembled.

"Yugi..." he began, and Yugi stood speechless. "... sometimes... Dreams are more than what they seem." He said, and without any more words, went closer and placed his lips on Yugi's, kissing him softly, hand still resting on his cheek. Yugi, for a moment, was frozen and didn't know what to do... until all the missing feelings made their way back to his mind, and all that happened those days in the park seemed more true than ever. Yugi didn't understand... but everything that happened back then didn't seem a dream anymore. When he let Yami deepen the kiss and placed his arms around his neck, those days seemed nothing more... than vivid memories.

Memories from the best days he had ever had, with someone he really loved by his side. He wasn't really there... but his soul was. And his soul had found its soul mate, even though Yugi couldn't come to realize it.

When they parted, Yugi looked up at Yami's eyes with disbelief written all over his face, while Yami was just smiling, pressing their foreheads together.

"It wasn't a dream Yugi." He said, and Yugi's eyes got watery, a smile coming to his face.

"It wasn't, right?" he asked, and Yami shook his head. "Somehow... I was there, and _you_ were there... and..."

"Aishiteru." Yami said, hugging Yugi close to him for the first time in a very long time, feeling complete again. "I missed you so much... I thought you were dead... but now..." he backed a little, and looked into Yugi's face, wiping away the tears that fell down his sweet angelic face. "I know you. And I love you. You're beautiful in body, heart, and soul... and we're together again. Completely." He said, kissing Yugi again, this time a whole more passionate than the last one. Yugi didn't hesitate and let him explore his mouth freely, not even the thunders or lightning bothering him now.

Yugi was lead down to the ground, where Yami took the perfect opportunity to let them as close as possible. Somehow, they didn't seem close enough. The kiss longed for what seemed an eternity, neither one wanting to let go, melting into each other's arms, breaths and touches, but they needed to part. When they broke the kiss, Yami kissed Yugi's cheek, forehead, and softly his lips.

"You're not running away again." Was all he said. Outside, the rain didn't stop. In fact, it wouldn't stop for a very long time. It was like a present from the gods to both lovers, since they loved the rain so much.

"You know... you're not going home tonight." Yami said, as he leaned against the couch, Yugi in his embrace. Yugi blinked and looked up at him. "Well, the storm is still going on... and plus I don't want to let you go anytime tonight.... Or anytime ever for that matter." Yami said, and Yugi giggled, rolling his eyes.

"You know, you'll eventually have to let me go... Breathe space is actually a necessity for human beings." He said jokingly, but that only got him another kiss, which he didn't avoid or complain about.

"Lie to me." Yami said, and Yugi sighed, hugging him again contently. That night, Yami slept with Yugi within his arms (A/N: PLEASE, not in that way --;; No hentai writer in here... Although Iris wouldn't seem to mind a yaoi scene, I would). Finally... together again. Full souls, soulmates embraced by mercy's kindness.

~^^^^^^^:::::^^^^^^^~

"1... 2... 3..."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

They couldn't believe it. NOW they HAD to be dead.

"I'M OKAY!!"

"I swear, he's immortal." Mai mused, Seto sighed, and Yami and Yugi laughed.

"Hey, I just hope Anzu isn't." Bakura said, laughing evilly. The others looked at him like he was mentally disturbed... wait he really was, and thought about backing away. Malik and Ishtar climbed back the steps, while the eviler one held his head in pain.

"One of this days, you'll realize your immortality was a mistake of the skies." Ishtar said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, not my fault there was a rock in the middle of the way." Malik said, crossing his arms and completely ignoring the others, who were laughing. Yugi looked at the bottom of the stairs, and blinked...

"Uh..." he tried to say, and Yami was right beside him in instants.

"What is it, hikari?" he asked, placing his arm around Yugi's waist.

"She's alive... right?" he asked, and Yami blinked. The others looked at each other, and looked down at the out cold Anzu at the bottom of the stairs. They blinked. Once. Twice.

"Wasn't me!" Malik said and ran away with Ishtar.

"Uh... Well, may God have mercy." Bakura shrugged and walked off. Mai smiled, squealed, jumped, and walked away. Seto chuckled, and walked away. Yami and Yugi stood there, and looked at each other.

"Are we, by any chance, the only mortals? Aren't they evil demons seeking for blood?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know about me, but I'm sure you're an angel. So you're not exactly mortal..." Yami smiled. "But yes, hikari, they are blood-thirsty little demons. And about Anzu... Ehh..." they shared glances again. Looking down the steps, they walked the opposite way.

"Nah, witches can't be killed so easily." They said at the same time, and walked away. Downstairs, Anzu slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Aww... That hurt. I thought I was going to die!" she said and shook her head, then standing up and walking away.

"Dammit." Chris said from the bushes she was hiding. "Some just can't have happiness." Climbing the stairs and looking farther in the distance, she saw Yami and Yugi kissing. "But some... had just found it. I guess the shades of Yugi's soul... had been melted within Yami's. That's what soulmates are for." She said with a smile, and walked away, the wind already bringing within the sign and the scent of the rain, two knew so well.

[ ~:**o.w.a.r.i.**:~ ]

Lily: Now, who thought that was lame? XDXDXDXD I do!! GODS, I COULD HAVE WRITTEN A BETTER ENDING!! AAAAHHHH!! *runs and cries her eyes out*

****

Reviewers replies (some of them):

__

LADYDARKNESS1212 - You're my fan? YAY!! Thank you so much!!! I feel loved ^^ *hugs you* *thinks better* *gives you a Chibi Ryou plushie* Now, that was good, wasn't it? Well, this is finished.... hope it was good!

__

Crouching Tigress - You weren't pushy!! Why do you think that? Don't be sorry ^_^ I just hope you liked the last chapter!! And yup, Yugi slept in his house, see?

__

Wolfspeaker1 - Yup, it can't be compared to mine... YOURS IS JUST TOO GREAT!! ^^ By the way, I should review it, ne? Wait for my review!! And I hope this was a nice ending for you... *sniffs* could have been better... I'm sooo lame...

__

matrix dragon - *sweatdrops* Something... harsh? *relieved she finished the fic*

__

Yami's Tenshi - *blushes* Uhh... as always, you kind of overreact things ^^;; I'm not THAT good... due to so lame ending ¬¬;; Oh by the way... Kerra thought Yugi was abducted by aliens and they had made a clone of him? ..................... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! *snickers* SORRY!! But it was just funny XDXDXDXDXD

Kerra: ¬¬;;

Iris: See? Bad hikari

Kerra: MINE'S worse

Marik: MINE IS WORSE!! *points to a VERY sugar high insane Malik jumping, squealing, running and talking to himself around*

Kerra&Iris: *look at each other* *pay him*

Marik: --;; Let's go Malik...

Malik: Oh, the birdies! The birdies!! ^^

Marik: -__- Let's go... *walks off with him*

Lily&Tenshi: Now why did you pay him?

Iris&Kerra: LONG story...

Lily: ..... o-kaaaaaay... *hugs the Yugi Neko plushie*

__

Princess Strawberry - Now, did you see? How many times I wrote "Sugoroku"? SO MANY TIMES!! @_@ *looks ready to faint* Ah well, that's over now =P Mai was not just emotional, but very evil and funny, lol XD Wasn't she? And I just COULDN'T end this fic without Malik falling down some stairs! Now, was it good? I thought it was lame. Very very lame. Now, would you flame me? Say it was lame. I know it was lame! *sniffs* It was! *cries*

Iris: --;; Now, what can I do with her?

Yami: It wasn't lame.

Lily: *stops* It wasn't? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! ^_^

Iris&Yami: *sweatdrop*

__

Evil Chibi Malik - *hugs all the Yug-tenshi plushies* Arigatou!! Now, was that fluff enough? KAWAIINESS, ne Ankharue-sama? *laughs* I hope you guys liked... and that it wasn't lame ;_; *still thinks she'd better write a better one*

__

SelenaFury - *sweatdrops* Now, you guys... *gives Selena Chibi Yugi*

Chibi Yugi: *blinking cutely*

Yami: ;___; Nooooo, not Chibi Aibou!!!

Selena: *hugs him happily* ^_^

Lily: ^^;; now it's done. I hope you liked this last chapter... and please, in a new story, do not fight with Yami *sweatdrops*

Princess Strawberry & Tenshi: *nod*

Selena & Yami: *sweatdrop*

__

Yami Youkai - Wanna know the real truth? ^^;; It wasn't supposed to be THIS long. I just think... I surprised myself with my idea, and it came out like this. I hope it was good... even though it wasn't so long ^^;;

__

Kyuugi - Someone will love you eventually ^_^ I hope you liked this last chapter, and it was cute enough to make you feel happy and not sad ^^

__

^_^ - lol, how a cute nickname XD wow, I'm glad my story was soooo good! O.O I never thought it would though... sooooo many reviews!! *glomps all reviewers* I hope the last chapter was good as well... *still thinks it was kind of lame*

__

meagen - So, liked what happened to Anzu? =P Sorry, I couldn't kill her, there are Anzu fans reading this. But, how did you like it? ^^

__

o*Fire Mage*o - THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAV AUTHORS LIST!! ^^ I hope this was a nice ending for you

__

Jade Tatsu - lol, yes it's kind of funny. Everything went out way easier than Yami and everyone else thought XD This (I hope) wasn't rushed. In fact, it was the longer and took me LONGER to write than any other... and in fact I think that's maybe why I think it wasn't so good. Because I'm probably going to be lazy enough not to read it again XD

__

Anonymous - Idiot is your fu-

Iris: *ahem*

Lily: --;; Hope the last chapter was good enough for you... And I hope you read my note for you in THE NEW CHAPTER OF WINGS OF RUBY AND AMETHYST

__

Sakura__chan_ - So, was it good? Oh and sorry for not writing the duel if you or any other reader wanted... I just... can't write duels. Mainly with decks I haven't memorized XD

****

Note: Look for the one-shot "Even in death" tomorrow, ok? I'll post it and you guys shall be happy!! ^^


End file.
